


Death By Numbers

by amiiboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Highschool AU, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Kinda, M/M, allura and adam are siblings, background Adashi, bi!lance, dont ask why they just are, gay!keith, idk we'll see, it used to be allura but ADAM EXISTS NOW SO, kinda short, lance really wants to prove a point, pidge and hunk k n o w, shiro has a boyfriend, text fic, they're pining idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiiboy/pseuds/amiiboy
Summary: UNKNOWN NUMBER: HUNK PLEASE UR MY ONLY HOPEXXX-XXX-XXXX: uh wrong number dude⇻The one where Lance texts the wrong number





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters won't be very long only 1k words or so but whatever enjoy

June 10th 3:29 PM

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: ay yo hunk wanna do me a solid and pick me up from the apple store

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: i got a new phone since my other one was almost completely destroyed

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: HUNK PLEASE UR MY ONLY HOPE

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX: uh wrong number dude

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: what?????? hunk i’ve had your number memorized since i was 14 i am NOT wrong

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX: my name isn’t hunk……. idk u man

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: i swear to god if youre fucking with me i will NOT hesitate BITCH

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX: i can assure you, i am not hunk

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: damn now i look foolish. i am SORRY

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX: its ok

 

* * *

 

 3:34 PM

 

Lance: hunk?????????

 

Hunk: lance????????

 

Lance: I FOUND YOU OMG

 

Lance: can you pick me up from the apple store please

 

Hunk: wdym you found me

 

Lance: i accidentally texted the wrong number

 

Hunk: christ

 

Hunk: ok im omw

 

Lance: THANK YOUUUUU

 

* * *

 

 

4:03 PM

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: in case u were wondering, i found hunk’s number and i got a ride home xoxo

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX: i was not

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: oh great glad to know u worried over me

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX: i dont know u why would i worry?

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: COMMON COURTESY???

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX: i dont have that

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: i see that

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: how old even are u

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX: 18

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: damn we’re the same age and im doing better than u

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX: not sure thats accurate. cant even memorize a number ://

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: no offence but you just became my rival

 

Rival: oh no

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: that better not have been sarcasm

 

Rival: it was

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: woooowwwwwwww

 

Weird guy: ur so RUDE

 

Rival: thx

 

Weird guy: ok i’m leaving you now goodbye

 

Rival: kk

 

* * *

 

 

5:27 PM

 

Lance: the guy i accidentally texted is rude >:(

 

Lance: or girl idk

 

Hunk: how is he or she rude

 

Lance: WELL FIRST OF ALL, they weren’t at all worried about me????

 

Lance: THEN THEY INSULT ME for not memorizing your number

 

Hunk: one, they don’t know you so why would they be worried

 

Hunk: and two, they have a point

 

Lance: everyone’s against me today is not my day

 

* * *

 

 

June 11th 2:57 PM

 

Weird guy: im in detention right now and idk how but its your fault

 

Rival: sorry who is this

 

Weird guy: SMH you don’t have my number saved??? I have yours >:((

 

Rival: i thought i was your rival

 

Weird guy: so you DO remember me

 

Rival: no

 

Weird guy: save my number as “Cutie with a booty” ;)))

 

Rival: no thanks

 

Weird guy: WHY

 

Rival: because your number’s already saved as weird guy

 

Weird guy: IM NOT WEIRD OK

 

Rival: whatever u say

 

Weird guy: this is why ur my rival >:((((

 

Rival: :))

 

Weird guy: are you a boy or a girl

 

Rival: why

 

Weird guy: i just wanna know

 

Rival: im a boy

 

Weird guy: ok same

 

Rival: cool

 

Weird guy: why are u so mean to me without trying

 

Rival: i guess its a gift

 

Weird guy: i’m changing ur contact name >:(

 

Meanie: to what

 

Weird guy: none of ur business

 

Meanie: fine

 

Meanie: dickhead

 

Dickhead: ;)

 

Meanie: i have to go to the store bye

 

Dickhead: rude fine bye hope u fall

 

* * *

 

 

3:08 PM

 

Hunk: get off ur phone

 

Lance: no u

 

Hunk: this is exactly why we’re in detention

 

Lance: we’re in detention because we set off the fire alarm during an exam

 

Hunk: yeah but also u always on that damn phone

 

Lance: am not

 

Hunk: mhm ok

 

Hunk: iverson’s looking at u weirdly

 

Lance: he looks at everyone weirdly

 

Hunk: true

 

Hunk: uh oh

 

Hunk: LMAO

 

Lance: youre dead to me

 

* * *

 

4:37 PM

 

Dickhead: my friend  threw me under the bus

 

Meanie: i’m sure you deserve it

 

Dickhead: I DON’T

 

Dickhead: i was on my phone texting YOU when my friend noticed and told me i’d get in trouble and then my UGLY teacher came over to me and asked me who i was texting and then hunk yelled out that i was talking to my boyfriend AND THEN MY TEACHER TOOK MY PHONE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY

 

Dickhead: the most insulting part of that is when hunk called you my boyfriend

 

Meanie: yeah i’d never date u

 

Dickhead: i’d be a great boyfriend??? idk what ur on about

 

Meanie: mhm

 

Dickhead: i can cook, clean, and i have a HOT BOD

 

Meanie: yeah so does mister clean

 

Dickhead: you're telling me you'd never fuck mister clean??

 

Meanie: yes

 

Dickhead: whatever u don’t deserve me OR mister clean as ur boyfriend

 

Meanie: are u really hurt that i said i would never date you

 

Dickhead: yes i need u to know that i am boyfriend material

 

Meanie: u aren’t my type

 

Dickhead: whats ur type

 

Meanie: not u

 

Dickhead: WOW OK

 

Dickhead: i don’t need this i am leaving

 

Meanie:  k bye

 

* * *

 

 

June 12th 3:12 AM

 

Lance: would you date me??

 

Hunk: lance it’s 3 am

 

Lance: i need to know if i’m boyfriend material

 

Hunk: you are

 

Lance: so would you date me??

 

Hunk: yes of course

 

Hunk: but if this is you asking me out i gotta say i’m not impressed

 

Lance: i’m not asking you ouT

 

Hunk: HAHHS

 

Hunk: why did you wanna know if you were boyfriend material

 

Lance: the guy i accidentally texted told me he’d never date me >:(

 

Hunk: and….?

 

Lance: i had to prove him wrong. and i did. ok goodnight

 

Hunk: wuh pssh

 

Lance: what the fuck was that

 

Hunk: whipped

 

Lance: NO SHUT UP

 

Hunk: :)

 

* * *

 

 

3:20 AM

 

Dickhead: are u awake

 

Meanie: what do u want

 

Dickhead: hunk said that he would date me so HAH

 

Meanie: ok and?

 

Dickhead: why dont you think that i’m boyfriend material

 

Meanie: you’re still on that??

 

Dickhead: yes i have not stopped thinking about it

 

Meanie: omg

 

Dickhead: tell me what’s wrong with me

 

Meanie: i don’t know you well enough to know what’s wrong with you

 

Dickhead: but if you had to guess???

 

Meanie: jesus christ goodnight dickhead

 

Dickhead: fine. goodnight meanie

 

* * *

 

 

3:29 AM

 

Pidge: can you put your ugly phone on silent so i can go to sleep

 

Keith: i’m going to bed now

 

Keith: also i am right beside you you can talk to me

 

Pidge: i’m too tired

 

Pidge: who u texting

 

Keith: nobody

 

Pidge: what are you hiding bitch

 

Keith: NOTHING go away let me sleep

 

Pidge: fine go to sleep i’ll look at your texts when u snooze

 

Keith: omg fine ok it’s just some guy that accidentally texted me and we’ve just been talking

 

Pidge: oooOOoo

 

Keith: not like that

 

Keith: although he’s hung up on the fact that i said he wasn’t my type

 

Pidge: your type is any male who talks to you

 

Keith: WHAT NO THATS NOT TRUE

 

Pidge: you have had a crush on every guy you’ve ever met

 

Keith: ok goodnight

 

Pidge: HAHA

 

__

 

6:34 PM

 

Dickhead: ok so what if i gave you flowers whenever you felt sad

 

Meanie: i thought we moved on from this

 

Dickhead: never

 

Dickhead: not until you say you would date me

 

Meanie: sorry i don’t lie

 

Dickhead: >:((((

 

Meanie: heheh

 

Dickhead: if i was your boyfriend i’d never let you go

 

Dickhead: i could take you places you ain’t never been before

 

Meanie: had it not been for the laws of this land i would have slaughtered you

 

Dickhead: do you not like justin bieber

 

Meanie: nope

 

Dickhead: wow we really can’t be boyfriends then

 

Meanie: that’s too bad

 

Dickhead: i literally hate you

 

Meanie: xoxo

 

* * *

 

 

6:38 PM

 

Shiro: put your phone away we’re at the dinner table

 

Keith: put YOUR phone away

 

Shiro: whom are you texting

 

Keith: someone

 

Shiro: is it a boy

 

Keith: yeah and

 

Shiro: what’s his name??

 

Keith: why do you need to know

 

Shiro: because i wanna know my brother’s boyfriend’s name

 

Keith: HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND

 

Keith: also idk his name

 

Shiro: how do you not know his name

 

Keith: long story

 

Shiro: fine. eat ur dinner

 

Keith: fine

 

* * *

 

7:22 PM

 

Hunk: so how’s your boyfriend

 

Lance: he is NOT my boyfriend

 

Hunk: sure ok

 

Lance: why do u think every guy i talk to is my boyfriend

 

Hunk: because you flirt with everyone you set your eyes on

 

Lance: you got me there

 

Hunk: so whats ur bf’s name

 

Lance: uh

 

Lance: i don’t know

 

Hunk: LMAO u don’t know his name?

 

Lance: no

 

Hunk: ask him

 

Lance: it’s been too long it would be awkward

 

Hunk: lance oh my god

 

* * *

 

 

8:09 PM

 

Meanie: what’s your name

 

Dickhead: wow you texted first for once

 

Meanie: answer my question dickhead

 

Dickhead: it’s lance GEEZ

 

Meanie: lance?

 

Dickhead: yeah. what’s your name?

 

Meanie: keith

 

Lance: keith?

 

Keith: yeah that’s what i just said

 

Lance: great thanks asshole

 

Keith: you’re welcome

 

Lance: so, anyways, what if i sang to you?

 

Keith: omg

 

Keith: what song

 

Lance: i can rap all of superbass by nicki minaj

 

Keith: wow

 

Lance: yeah??

 

Keith: no

 

Lance: UGH just say you’d date me and i’ll move on from this

 

Keith: but this is fun

 

Lance: you like seeing me suffer, huh?

 

Keith: very much yes

 

Lance: i hate u

 

Keith: why do you keep texting me then

 

Lance: i have nothing else to do

 

Keith: don’t you have school

 

Lance: it ended like three hours ago

 

Keith: oh

 

Lance: do you not have school??

 

Keith: nah i do i just never go

 

Lance: ?? do your parents not care

 

Keith: eh sometimes my mom will make me go but most of the time i just hang at home

 

Lance: sounds pretty cool

 

Lance: i wish i could do that

 

Lance: but my mom would yell at me and she’s really scary

 

Lance: especially when she scolds me in spanish

 

Lance: terrifying

 

Keith: are you hispanic

 

Lance: cuban yes

 

Keith: oh cool

 

Lance: yeah

 

Lance: can you believe we’re actually getting along right now

 

Keith: its a miracle

 

Lance: you’re still my rival tho

 

Keith: you’re still a dickhead

 

Lance: grrr

 

* * *

 

 

June 13th 2:55 AM

 

Lance: i could draw for you

 

Keith: why are you up at 3 am

 

Lance: to try and convince you i’d be a good boyfriend

 

Keith: christ

 

Keith: how well can you draw

 

Lance: i took 2 semesters of art class like three years ago

 

Keith: draw me a horse

 

Lance: ok brb

 

Lance:

 

 

Keith: that’s... amazing

 

Lance: thanks

 

Lance: so would u date me yet

 

Keith: perhaps

 

Lance: REALLY

 

Keith: i’m going to bed goodnight

 

Lance: UGH goodnight

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance: are uoi awale
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: aawke
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: are you drunk
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: verty
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: can yoi pick dme up

June 16th 2:31 PM

 

Hunk: lance help

 

Lance: what u need b

 

Hunk: can you come help me study? i need help

 

Lance: yeah where are you

 

Hunk: at my house

 

Lance: ok omw

 

Hunk: great while you’re out get snacks i’m hungry

 

Lance: ok

 

 

* * *

 

 

3:22 PM

 

Lance: proof i’d be an awesome boyfriend [PHOTO ATTACHMENT]

 

Keith: wow you got food for your friend that is 1000% goals

 

Lance: ikr

 

Lance: wait that was sarcasm wasn’t it

 

Keith: yes

 

Lance: GRRR

 

Lance: i’m also helping him study

 

Lance: so..

 

Keith: cool

 

Lance: you know what

 

Keith: what

 

Lance: u SUCK

 

Keith: thanks

 

Lance: u don’t deserve me as a boyfriend >:(

 

Keith: i know you’ve told me

 

Lance: well i’ll tell u again

 

Keith: mhm

 

Lance: listen here u little bitch

 

Keith: i’m listening

 

Lance: i hate u

 

Keith: u too xx

 

Lance: im going to walk home then take a nap goodnighy

 

Keith: goodnight die in your sleep

 

Lance: WOW

 

* * *

 

 

June 17th 4:45 AM

 

Lance: hunk are uou awaje

 

Lance: awake

 

Lance: pleasr

 

Lance: im dkrun

 

Lance: DRUKN

 

Lance: drunk

 

Lance: HUUUUUUNK

 

* * *

 

 

4:50 AM

 

Lance: are uoi awale

 

Lance: aawke

 

Keith: are you drunk

 

Lance: verty

 

Lance: can yoi pick dme up

 

Keith: im gay idk how to drive

 

Lance: jhajdhkj

 

Lance: youre gayu?>

 

Keith: very

 

Lance: COOL

 

Lance: come pickdme uo

 

Keith: idk how to drive i just told u

 

Lance: rihgt

 

Lance: guess ill walj home

 

Keith: do you want me to get you an uber

 

Lance: vacuum?

 

Keith: pardon

 

Lance: ????

 

Keith: ok ill get you an uber. where are you

 

Lance: at a party

 

Keith: whats the address dickhead

 

Lance: uhjm

 

Lance: 24 laurel drive

 

Keith: haha do u mean yanny xd get it

 

Lance: STOPPDH

 

Keith: the uber is coming stay where u are

 

Lance: TGANK YOI

 

Lance: YOU ARE BOYFIFRIND MATERISL

 

Lance: ID DAYE UOU

 

Keith: thanks

 

Lance: FR THO

 

Lance: are yoy cute

 

Keith: no

 

Lance: i bet uy ate

 

Lance: are

 

Lance: UBES HERE

 

Lance: if i dir its your fault

 

Keith: just keep texting me until you get home

 

Lance: OK

 

Keith: so

 

Keith: im guessing youre loud when youre drunk

 

Lance: CORRECTHJK

 

Lance: tgis uber driver is cute shoulf i smasj

 

Keith: no

 

Lance: he can like get it

 

Keith: he?

 

Lance: ues bisexual

 

Keith: oh

 

Lance: im home thajk uou for yhe ride

 

Keith: youre welcome

 

Lance: doognight

 

Keith: goodnight idiot

 

* * *

 

 

4:11 PM

 

Lance: good morning

 

Keith: its 4 pm

 

Lance: and what about it????

 

Keith: ok. sleep well?

 

Lance: no ive been throwing uup

 

Keith: haha

 

Lance: omg i just read our texts from last night

 

Lance: i am wild

 

Lance: why were you awake at 4am

 

Keith: insomnia ??

 

Lance: oh

 

Lance: that sucks

 

Lance: thank you for getting me an uber last night

 

Keith: you’re welcome

 

Lance: how much was it i wanna pay you back

 

Keith: no u dont need to

 

Lance: >:( let me be a good boyfriend

 

Keith: WE AREN’T BOYFRIENDS

 

Lance: well now im starting to think we aren’t

 

Keith: i actually hate you goodbye

 

Lance: dont leave me

 

Keith: read at 4:23PM ✔

 

Lance: WOWWWW

 

Lance: im breaking up with you sorry

 

Keith: okie dokie

 

Lance: goodbye

 

* * *

 

 

4:28 PM

 

Pidge: why did you do that

 

Keith: he was pissing me off

 

Pidge: the ONE time you come to school you get into a fight

 

Pidge: it was the LAST DAY too

 

Pidge: we were supposed to go to a movie today but now you’re in detention

 

Keith: i know im sorry

 

Keith: i’ll make it up to you i swear

 

Pidge: you better

 

Keith: uwu

 

Pidge: please for the love of god never do that again

 

Keith: ùwú

 

Pidge: block button lookin real good rn

 

Keith: OK IM SORRY

 

Pidge: good

 

* * *

 

 

4:34PM

 

Keith: im in detention wanna keep me entertained

 

Lance: ooohhhhhhhh what did you doooooo

 

Keith: none of ur business

 

Lance: wow fuck u

 

Keith: i fought someone

 

Lance: OHHHHH

 

Lance: who’d u fight and why

 

Keith: i fought a guy called james because he was pissing me off

 

Lance: what was james doing

 

Keith: breathing

 

Lance: that’s it?

 

Keith: well he was also being homophobic

 

Lance: he

 

Lance: what was he saying

 

Keith: nothing i haven’t heard before

 

Lance: :(((((((((((((((((((((((

 

Keith: shut up i handled it

 

Lance: okayyy

 

Lance: do u have any bruises

 

Keith: my knuckles are kinda bruised

 

Lance: hot

 

Keith: w

 

Lance: whoops ok ignore that

 

Keith: ok

 

Keith: my mom’s here and she’s about to start yelling at someone

 

Keith: either me, my teacher, or james

 

Lance: let me know how it goes

 

Keith: ok

 

Keith: she’s yelling at james and my teacher haha

 

Lance: its what they deserve

 

Keith: oh shit my mom’s taking my phone for a week

 

Lance: :o

 

Keith: i guess this is hasta la vista

 

Lance: i’m gonna say goodbye to you whatever happens i’ll be cool with you wanna give me your number imma call ya promise i won’t forget ya

 

Keith: man im glad my mom’s taking my phone

 

Lance: >:(

 

Lance: goodbye MEANIE

 

Keith: goodbye DICKHEAD

 

* * *

 

 

June 18th 2:09 AM

 

Lance: i know your mom took your phone >:((((

Lance: but i am bored >:((((((((

 

Lance: and hunk is asleep so it’s just me and me

 

Lance: so i’m gonna talk to myself a bit

 

Lance: god i’m a loser

 

Lance: my dog just threw up on my cum rag

 

Lance: anyways how ya been

 

Lance: great sounds good

 

Lance: look at me octuple texting

 

Lance: i had to look up what the eighth thing of that is

 

Lance: some people double text, but not me

 

Lance: GOD IM SUCH A LOSER

 

Lance: or maybe… i’m just ur cute boyfriend who’s leaving u cute messages while ur phone’s taken away

 

Lance: because, you know, “my dog just threw up on my cum rag” is an adorable thing to say

 

Lance: ok anyways goodnight im done spamming you

 

* * *

 

 

3:00 PM

 

Lance: hunk hang out with me

 

Hunk: no i’m studying for my exam

 

Lance: wtf how many exams do you have left??

 

Hunk: just one

 

Hunk: biology

 

Lance: mm yum

 

Hunk: are you really done with school already??

 

Lance: yeah b

 

Lance: i haven’t emptied my locker yet i think i should do that tomorrow

 

Hunk: yeah you should

 

Hunk: you have a sandwich that has been in your locker since september

 

Lance: listen……….. i was saving it for later

 

Hunk: you are gross

 

Lance: i’d take offence but i know it’s true

 

Hunk: yes.. it is…. now let me study

 

Lance: no i’m bored

 

Hunk: talk to your boyfriend

 

Lance: he got his phone taken away

 

Lance: ALSO HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND

 

Hunk: bet you wish he was

 

Lance: shut up

 

Hunk: ;))))))

 

Lance: kk bye have fun studying

 

Hunk: HAH

 

* * *

 

 

June 19th 4:21 AM

 

Keith: hi did u miss me

 

Keith: oh ur probably asleep

 

Keith: ok well i stole my phone from my mom’s room so this is the only time i can talk

 

Keith: also i actually hate you for those messages

 

Keith: we aren’t boyfriends

 

Keith: ok bye

 

* * *

 

 

7:46 AM

 

Lance: THOSE MESSAGES WERE ROMANTIC

 

Lance: my own boyfriend hates me smh

 

Lance: and yes i know “we aren’t boyfriends”

 

Lance: because you won’t date me

 

Lance: you said you were repulsed by me

 

Lance: so RUDE

 

* * *

 

 

10:02 AM

 

Hunk: IM FREEEE!!! WORST FUCKING EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE

 

Lance: YAY NO MORE SCHOOL 4 U

 

Hunk: i am ready to sleep for days

 

Lance: i bet you are

 

Hunk: come over

 

Lance: sure. when?

 

Hunk: now obviously. we’re gonna binge watch all the marvel movies

 

Lance: aight. on my way

 

Lance: i’m bringing food

 

Hunk: good

 

* * *

 

 

June 20th 2:28 AM

 

Keith: hi are u awake

 

Lance: KEITH hi

 

Keith: hi i stole my phone again heheh

 

Lance: ur so bad teehee

 

Keith: what are u up to

 

Lance: hunk and i are watching captain america the winter soldier

 

Keith: what part are you at

 

Lance: the gay part

 

Keith: be specific?????

 

Lance: im with you to the end of the line

 

Keith: oh THAT gay part

 

Keith: iconic

 

Lance: thats us

 

Lance: we are bucky and steve

 

Keith: explain

 

Lance: IM STEVE bevause im bi

 

Lance: YOURE BUCKY because youre GAY

 

Lance: so in conclusion we’re dating

 

Keith: ENOUGH

 

Keith: we aren’t dating

 

Lance: why are you so against dating me?

 

Keith: because i don’t know you

 

Keith: i don’t know what you look like

 

Keith: for all i know you could be an old man

 

Lance: ok well i’m not

 

Keith: that’s something an old man would say

 

Lance: we’ve been talking for like a week now don’t you TRUST me

 

Keith: not really

 

Lance: i will change that

 

Keith: omg

 

Lance: what

 

Keith: i

 

Keith: nothing. i’m going to bed

 

Lance: ok

 

Lance: goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance just really wants to prove to keith he'd be an excellent boyfriend ://


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance: hunk
> 
>  
> 
> Hunk: yeah
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: i think i’m whipped

June 24th 4:56 PM

 

Keith: i got my phone back and i’m coming over right now

 

Pidge: good bring your harry potter dvds

 

Keith: oh ok are we binge watching them

 

Pidge: yeah it’s tradition

 

Keith: since when

 

Pidge: since today

 

Pidge: you owe me

 

Keith: i knowww

 

Keith: my mom’s driving me now

 

Pidge: YAY imma order pizza

 

Keith: hell yeah

 

Pidge: sooooo how’s the guy you’ve been talking to

 

Keith: he’s fine i guess

 

Pidge: are you guys dating yet

 

Keith: no

 

Pidge: not yet

 

Keith: shut up

 

Pidge: hehe

 

Keith: we aren’t gonna date

 

Pidge: ok wanna bet

 

Keith: no

 

Pidge: BECAUSE YOU KNOW ITS GONNA HAPPEN

 

Keith: shut up i’m here open the door

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

June 25th 1:26 AM

 

Keith: my mom gave me my phone back by the way

 

Lance: and you didn’t text me >:(

 

Keith: my friend distracted me

 

Lance: you have friends?

 

Keith: WOW

 

Lance: oh have the tables have turned

 

Keith: grrrr

 

Keith: i have friends by the way

 

Keith: well ok friend

 

Keith: and my brother

 

Lance: LMAO

 

Lance: i only have hunk and my siblings so

 

Lance: AND YOU

 

Lance: you’re my friend

 

Keith: i am?

 

Lance: whether you like it or not

 

Lance: what u up to b

 

Keith: im watching harry potter with my friend

 

Lance: which one

 

Keith: right now we’re on half blood prince

 

Lance: oh lmao rip dumbledore

 

Keith: yes hes about to die

 

Keith: what are you doing

 

Lance: i’m taking buzzfeed quizzes

 

Keith: LMAO

 

Keith: whats the quiz

 

Lance: “make the perfect sexy playlist and we’ll tell you which place you should get it on next”

 

Keith: omg

 

Keith: what did you get

 

Lance: a public place

 

Keith: damn freaky

 

Lance: UNRELATED let’s go to a public place :^)

 

Keith: STOP

 

Keith: brb i’m gonna take the quiz

 

Lance: ok tell me what u get

 

Keith: in a car

 

Keith: i don’t have a car

 

Lance: neither do i smh

 

Lance: HEY KEITH

 

Keith: what

 

Lance: send me a selfie

 

Keith: no

 

Lance: PLEASE i’ll send you one first

 

Keith: hngjf fine u go

 

Lance: ok

 

Lance: [PHOTO ATTACHMENT]

 

Lance: there i am ;))

 

Lance: keith you’ve been quiet for 5 minutes now

 

Lance: keith

 

Lance: did you die because of how hot i am

 

Lance: ok

 

Keith: sorry i got distracted

 

Keith: i honestly don’t know what to say without sounding GAY

 

Lance: HSND

 

Keith: ur really.. cute

 

Lance: SHBUC

 

Lance: compliment me more

 

Keith: no that’s all you get

 

Lance: GRRRR

 

Lance: ok your turn send the picture

 

Keith: hsndhjsn

 

Keith: fine ok

 

Keith: [PHOTO ATTACHMENT]

 

Lance: holy moly

 

Lance: keith why the FUCK are you so HOT

 

Lance: Unfollow Me Now, This Is Gonna Be The Only Thing I Talk About For The Next Week

 

Keith: STTOPO

 

Lance: WAIT DO YOU-

 

Lance: DO YOU HAVE A MULLET

 

Keith: it’s how my hair grows don’t judge me >:(

 

Lance: god it’s still hot how do you look so good

 

Keith: shut up

 

Lance: IM COMPLIMENTING YOU

 

Keith: i KNOW i hate it

 

Lance: when we’re boyfriends im gonna compliment you so much

 

Keith: we will never be boyfriends

 

Lance: …….. wow

 

Lance: i’m heartbroken

 

Keith: :/

 

Lance: >:( im going to bed and im not gonna say goodnight to u

 

Keith: ok goodnight <3

 

Lance: FCJ

 

Lance: goodnight >:^(

 

* * *

 

 

2:10 AM

 

Lance: hunk

 

Hunk: yeah

 

Lance: i think i’m whipped

 

Hunk: we been knew

 

Lance: keith sent me a picture of himself and like i think i’m in love

 

Hunk: omg

 

Lance: HHHHHHHHHH

 

Lance: what do i do

 

Hunk: make your feelings obvious

 

Lance: ?????? that’s what i’ve been doing

 

Hunk: then idk

 

Lance: GREAT thanks for the help

 

* * *

 

 

7:23 PM

 

Pidge: i’m exhausted from yesterday

 

Keith: same omg

 

Pidge: so anyways lets talk about the lance guy

 

Keith: let’s not

 

Pidge: yesterday when he sent a selfie you screamed

 

Keith: did not

 

Pidge: do you really wanna argue about this

 

Keith: no

 

Pidge: so do you looove him yet

 

Keith: noooo

 

Pidge: i bet you do

 

Keith: shut up

 

Keith: maybe it’s a little crush

 

Pidge: I KNEW IT

 

Keith: shut up

 

Keith: nothing’s gonna happen between us

 

Keith: he could still be an old man catfishing me

 

Pidge: didn’t you buy him an uber ride

 

Keith: no shut up

 

Pidge: hahaha youre so WHIPPED

 

Keith: die

 

* * *

 

10:33 PM

 

Shiro: so am i allowed to ask you about your boyfriend yet?

 

Keith: he’s not my boyfriend

 

Shiro: do you want him to be?

 

Keith: no gross

 

Shiro: i’m your brother why don’t you tell me the truth

 

Keith: FINE

 

Keith: i like him just a little he’s really cute

 

Shiro: do you know his name yet

 

Keith: uh yeah it’s lance

 

Shiro: and you know what he looks like?

 

Keith: yes

 

Shiro: and you’re sure he isn't catfishing you?

 

Keith: yes

 

Shiro: are you guys planning on meeting up or something?

 

Keith: no

 

Shiro: ok well if you two do meet up make sure to do it in a public place

 

Keith: ok thank you

 

Shiro: and do you know what to do if he’s not who he says he is??

 

Keith: yeah i’ll use the bittenbinder method

 

Shiro: i’m being serious

 

Keith: i know i know

 

Keith: you don’t need to get all big brother-y i know what i’m doing

 

Shiro: just making sure!!!

 

Keith: whateverrrr

 

Keith: so when are you moving out

 

Shiro: want me out that badly?

 

Keith: no i just want to move into your room

 

Shiro: you want to live in the basement?

 

Keith: yeah there’s a lot of space >:(

 

Shiro: well adam and i are moving in next week

 

Keith: ooohhh

 

Shiro: are you gonna miss me

 

Keith: eh maybe

 

Keith: it’ll be quieter without you around

 

Shiro: i’ll miss you ..

 

Keith: dont get all soft

 

Shiro: TOO LATE

 

Keith: NO GO AWAY

 

Shiro: LMAO

 

Keith: GOODBYE

 

* * *

 

11:40 PM

 

Lance: what’s your last name

 

Keith: why

 

Lance: i wanna know if we should take my last name or yours

 

Keith: christ

 

Keith: kogane

 

Lance: bless you

 

Keith: that’s my last name you jack off

 

Lance: OH

 

Lance: it’s cute

 

Keith: how is it cute

 

Lance: idk it just is

 

Lance: my last name is mcclain

 

Keith: lance mcclain

 

Lance: keith kogane

 

Keith: heh

 

Lance: remember when you were my rival

 

Keith: yeah

 

Lance: and now we’re married

 

Keith: STOPPP

 

Lance: hey keith

 

Keith: yeah

 

Lance: can i call you

 

Keith: why

 

Lance: i wanna hear your voice i guess

 

Keith: oh

 

Keith: ok

 

[INCOMING CALL: Lance]

 

[ENDING CALL (12 mins 02 secs)]

 

Lance: nhikjndijkmsnd

 

Lance: youre so cute

 

Keith: shut up

 

Lance: can i say something

 

Keith: go for it

 

Lance: actually nvm it’s not important

 

Keith: ok

 

* * *

 

June 26th 12:03 AM

Lance: HUNK I ALMOST JUST EXPOSED MYSELF

 

Hunk: how so

 

Lance: I ALMOST JUST TOLD KEITH I LIKED HIM

 

Hunk: OMG

 

Hunk: WHY DIDN’T YOU

 

Lance: IDK

 

Lance: i got a sudden burst in confidence then it plummeted immediately

 

Hunk: OHMYGOD

 

* * *

 

12:05 AM

Keith: dear diary my crush on lance is getting bigger and i crave death

 

Pidge: KEITH

 

Keith: HELP PLEASE

 

Pidge: he probably likes you too

 

Pidge: you tell me he flirts with you all the time

 

Keith: probably as a joke

 

Pidge: did he or did he NOT make a big deal about how good of a boyfriend he’d be to you

 

Keith: yes he did

 

Keith: but he was trying to prove a point

 

Pidge: man you’re dense

 

Keith: WOW fuck u

 

Pidge: YOU GOTTA WAKE UP AND SMELL THE ROSES

 

Keith: FNSHDJ

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance: i wanna meet you
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: i wanna meet you too

 

**this chapter is just a bit nsfw? no smut just sex talk**

 

June 27th 4:43 AM

 

Keith: lanccr

 

Keith: LAAAANCCEEE

 

Keith: wake UP whore

 

Keith: IM GONNA CALL IUO

 

_[MISSED CALL FROM: Keith]_

 

Lance: do you want to fucking die

 

Keith: HAHS

 

Keith: iiim drunk

 

Lance: oh myg oddf

 

Lance: why are you drunk

 

Keith: bceuase my brother invityed me to his housewarming party and i got DRUJN

 

Lance: wow

 

Lance: so like…. wanna send me a selfie while ur drunk

 

Keith: takign advangtage of me?????

 

Lance: yes

 

Keith: ok

 

Keith: _[LIVE PHOTO ATTACHMENT]_

 

Lance: IS THAT YOU RIGHT NOW

 

Keith: yeah

 

Lance: fucjghjd you look so good

 

Keith: hehrheh

 

Keith: you send?? now

 

Lance: you want a selfie?

 

Keith: yes please

 

Lance: HEHE OK

 

Lance: _[PHOTO ATTACHMENT]_

 

Keith: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh good

 

Keith: fcuk my face

 

Lance: KEITH OH MYGOF

 

Keith: SORRUJ IM REALLY DRUJNK

 

Lance: well drink some water and go to bed >:(((((

 

Keith: yueah i shoiukf

 

Keith: tgnnak you u are truly boyfritnef matreiel

 

Lance: KEITH YOU

 

Lance: I

 

Lance: I LOVE U

 

Lance: no homo

 

Keith: goodnighht

 

Lance: NIGHT BOO xx

 

* * *

 

 

1:29 PM

 

Keith: good morning i just read our texts from last night i apologize

 

Lance: do not apologize it was great

 

Lance: you said i was boyfriend material

 

Keith: yeah i lied

 

Lance: no u didn’t u cant take it back

 

Keith: ugh fine

 

Lance: say it

 

Keith: what

 

Lance: say that i’m boyfriend material while ur SOBER

 

Keith: im boyfriend material while ur sober

 

Lance: i hate you

 

Keith: heheh

 

Lance: grrrrr

 

Lance: wait but you also told me to fuck ur face

 

Keith: WHATYJ

 

Keith: NO I DIDNT

 

Lance: _4:00 AM Keith: fcuk my face_

 

Keith: suddenly i’m jared i’m nineteen and i never fuckin learned how to read

 

Lance: HAHSJD

 

Keith: i’m embarrassed goodbye

 

Lance: NO DONT BE EMBARRASSED

 

Lance: if it makes you feel any better i’d do it

 

Keith: STGHNM

 

Keith: bye

 

Lance: nooo

 

* * *

 

 

2:11 PM

 

Shiro: did u throw up in my bathroom last night???

 

Keith: no wdym bye sorry who is this

 

Shiro: YOU DIDNT EVEN THROW UP IN THE TOILET KEITH

 

Keith: sorry xoxo

 

Shiro: this is why we don’t give you alcohol

 

Keith: and u know also for the fact that i’m 18

 

Shiro: SHHH

 

Keith: heheh

 

Shiro: soooo how are things with you and lance

 

Keith: theyre fine

 

Keith: cause we’re only friends

 

Shiro: ?? yesterday you showed me a selfie of him while you were saying how much you love him

 

Keith: no proof???

 

Shiro: _[VIDEO ATTACHMENT]_

 

Keith: HNUJIN

 

Keith: DELETE THAT

 

Shiro: LMAO

 

Keith: that’s so embarrassing today is full of embarrassment

 

Shiro: what else are you embarrassed about

 

Keith: nothing goodnight

 

Shiro: it’s 2pm

 

Keith: snnnzz

 

Shiro: christ

 

* * *

 

 

7:23 PM

 

Pidge: open the door pleathe

 

Keith: is it locked

 

Pidge: yes

 

Keith: uhhhhhhjn

 

Keith: fine. coming

 

* * *

 

10:00 PM

 

Lance: hi bby wyd

 

Keith: watching the room with pidge

 

Keith: pidge is my friend

 

Lance: is it short for pidgeon

 

Keith: there’s no d in pigeon

 

Lance: oh

 

Lance: ok let’s pretend this didn’t happen

 

Keith: LMAPPJ

 

Lance: ANYWAYS is the room a scary movie

 

Keith: HHSN no

 

Keith: it’s a really bad movie

 

Lance: then why are you watching it

 

Keith: because it’s HILARIOUS

 

Lance: i’ll have to watch it

 

Keith: yes you will

 

Lance: what’s it about

 

Keith: no idea

 

Keith: what u up to

 

Lance: HAHSHAJ

 

Lance: i was watching a movie

 

Keith: what movie

 

Lance: oh its a long title hold on

 

Lance: its called sex addict tenant fucks big tit landlord

 

Keith: LANCE

 

Keith: i actually hate you

 

Lance: WHAT

 

Lance: it’s perfectly ok to watch pornography

 

Keith: i am fully aware

 

Lance: ;)))

 

Keith: don’t wink at me

 

Lance: :(

 

Keith: :)

 

Keith: pidge is yelling at me to put my phone away

 

Lance: nooooooooooooo

 

Keith: sowwy goodbye

 

Lance: fine i’ll jerk off while ur gone

 

Keith: DONT NEED TO KNOW THAT

 

Lance: HEHE

 

* * *

 

June 28th 2:12 AM

 

Keith: lancelot

 

Lance: no

 

Keith: lance

 

Lance: yes love??

 

Keith: pidge went to sleep and now i’m bored

 

Lance: ok let’s talk

 

Keith: that’s what we’re doing

 

Lance: great i just remembered why you were my rival

 

Keith: heheh

 

Lance: i’m gonna say something and if it makes u feel uncomfy just ignore it and ask me what my favorite color is

 

Keith: ..ok

 

Lance: i wanna meet you

 

Keith: i wanna meet you too

 

Lance: REALLY

 

Keith: YEAH

 

Lance: HHHHHH

 

Lance: im happy hehe

 

Keith: ojsnjbd

 

Lance: can we actually meet like this weekend

 

Keith: yes

 

Keith: we live near each other right

 

Lance: idk u have the same area code as me so i’m guessing

 

Keith: yeah ok

 

Keith: where should we meet

 

Lance: we could meet at like a mall or something

 

Lance: or we could go to my house ;)))

 

Keith: we could go to the mall and then your house

 

Lance: sounds like a plan

 

Lance: OR A DATE

 

Keith: shujdmdx

 

Lance: im gonna buy u stuff ;))

 

Keith: no u aint bitch

 

Lance: bet

 

Keith: hate u

 

Lance: <3

 

Keith: what are we gonna do

 

Lance: we can go to the mall, get food, buy some stuff, go to my house, make out, play mario kart, etc

 

Keith: ok xoxo

 

Lance: did u read the whole list

 

Keith: yeah

 

Lance: IHDXKDJ

 

Lance: so we’re gonna do everything on that list??

 

Keith: yup

 

Lance: OKAY

 

Lance: i’m not sure if you read the WHOLE list

 

Keith: :)

 

Lance: this is killing me

 

Keith: goodnight!

 

Lance: AAAAAAAAAAA goodnight

 

* * *

 

2:28 PM

Keith: so lance and i might meet up this weekend

 

Keith: wrong person thanks

 

Shiro: WOAH WOAH WOAH

 

Shiro: you?? and lance???? meetup????

 

Keith: don’t make a big deal out of this

 

Shiro: i won’t

 

Shiro: but please be cautious

 

Shiro: i know you were joking before but if needed use the bittenbinder method

 

Keith: of course

 

Shiro: do you want me to come with you?

 

Keith: no i’d rather eat gravel xx

 

Shiro: WOW

 

Shiro: fine have 911 on speed dial

 

Keith: omg he isn’t a catfish

 

Shiro: that’s what they want you to believe

 

* * *

 

3:33 PM

Lance: i think keith???? flirted with me??????

 

Hunk: show your work

 

Lance: _[PHOTO ATTACHMENT]_

 

Hunk: hmmm

 

Hunk: seems like he is not repulsed by the idea of making out with you

 

Lance: but was it flirting?????

 

Hunk: idk

 

Lance: why did i think you’d help me

 

Hunk: idk

 

Lance: FUCKIN

 

Lance: oh also we might meet up this weekend

 

Hunk: OHMHHKK

 

Hunk: why didn’t you start with that???

 

Lance: IDK

 

Hunk: are you gonna kiss him

 

Lance: fuck if i know

 

Hunk: you better kiss him

 

Lance: i might kiss him

 

Hunk: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Lance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

* * *

 

2:50 PM

 

Keith: lance and i might meet up this weekend

 

Pidge: WWWWH

 

Pidge: are you guys gonna fuck

 

Keith: NO

 

Keith: come over i need to know what to wear

 

Pidge: SHDHDJ

 

Pidge: omw


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance: KEITH IM ON MY WAY TO THE MALL
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: SO AM I

June 29th 5:09 PM

 

Lance: when are we gonna meet up

 

Keith: uh like saturday or sunday

 

Lance: well i’m free whenever

 

Keith: same

 

Lance: so saturday?

 

Keith: yeah sure

 

Lance: ok what time

 

Keith: 12?

 

Lance: perfect

 

Lance: so how about at the city center? we can meet at the food court

 

Keith: yeah i can do that

 

Lance: great. it’s a date

 

Keith: it’s a date.

 

Lance: KEITH

 

Keith: heheh

 

Lance: guess what i’m watching

 

Keith: porn?

 

Lance: WHAT NO

 

Keith: what are u watching

 

Lance: the room

 

Keith: YES

 

Lance: i’m already confused

 

Keith: seems about right

 

Lance: help who the hell is this kid

 

Keith: LMAO

 

Keith: i have to go to the store text me when u finish the movie

 

Lance: OK

  


* * *

7:23 PM

 

Lance: it’s done that was wild

 

Keith: that movie has too many plots

 

Lance: it DOES

 

Keith: so how’s your day going

 

Lance: i’m bored i wanna meet u already

 

Keith: tomorrow

 

Lance: can’t wait to have u in my arms <33333

 

Keith: stfu

 

Lance: hehe

 

Lance: oh gosh i don’t know what to wear

 

Keith: i do xx

 

Lance: REALLY

 

Lance: what is it tell me

 

Keith: you’ll find out tomorrow

 

Lance: i hATe you

 

Keith: pidge told me i should wear a crop top

 

Keith: then i yelled at her

 

Lance: pidge is smart you should take her advice

 

Keith: i dont look good in crop tops

 

Lance: ok liar

 

Keith: im not a liar

 

Lance: bet

 

Keith: no ur not gonna see me in a crop top

 

Lance: grrr

 

Lance: i’d probably look hot as hell in a crop top

 

Keith: yeah you would

 

Lance: STOPSOTPD

 

Keith: IM AGREEING WITH YOU

 

Lance: it destroyed me

 

Lance: say it again

 

Keith: no

 

Lance: >:( i hate you

 

Keith: :)

 

Lance: im bored can we facetime

 

Keith: why

 

Lance: because i wanna see ur stupid face

 

Keith: thanks

 

Lance: im gonna facetime you

 

Keith: ok

 

_[INCOMING FACETIME CALL: Lance]_

 

_[ENDING FACETIME CALL (17 mins 44 secs)]_

 

Lance: youre so cute help

  


Keith: shut up i have to go out

 

Lance: i know but

 

Lance: your laugh i just

 

Lance: uuuuuujnj

 

Keith: STOP

 

Lance: can i just compliment YOu

 

Keith: no

 

Lance: sigh fine

 

Lance: have fun

 

* * *

7:58 PM

 

Shiro: who ya textin

 

Keith: im right beside you talk to me like a normal person

 

Shiro: you want mom and dad to know about lance?

 

Keith: yeah ok

 

Keith: how’d you know i was texting lance

 

Shiro: you’re blushing

 

Keith: shut up no i’m not

 

Shiro: mhm

 

Shiro: you guys meeting tomorrow?

 

Keith: yeah

 

Shiro: ok make sure to be safe

 

Keith: yes. i know. bittenbinder method.

 

Shiro: not what i meant

 

Keith: wtf else do u mean

 

Keith: WAIT

 

Keith: SHIRO

 

Shiro: i’m just saying if ur gonna do it do it safe

 

Keith: im gonna ignore you now

 

Shiro: be responsible xoxo

 

* * *

 

June 30th 12:18 AM

 

Keith: hey we meetin today

 

Lance: HELL YEAH

 

Lance: mtv catfish has a show about online rivals meeting we should contact them

 

Keith: omg yes

 

Lance: there should be a show where two rivals are forced to go on a date with each other :)

 

Keith: there probably is one somewhere

 

Lance: we should be on it

 

Keith: yeah

 

Keith: or we could just go on a date

 

Lance: HNHSD yes we will

 

Lance: today

 

Lance: in twelve hours

 

Keith: i know

 

Lance: i’m gonna go to sleep early hehe

 

Keith: ok me too

 

Lance: goodnight <33333333

 

Keith: goodnight <33333333333

 

* * *

 

12:20 AM

 

Lance: KEITH IS FLIRTING?????????

 

Lance: HE SAID WE WERE GOING ON A DATE TOMORROW

 

Lance: well today

 

Lance: i think he likes me back

 

Hunk: yeah i been knew

 

Lance: ok thanks

 

Hunk: you guys better be dating by the end of the day

 

Lance: uhyhvb i hope

 

* * *

 

9:22 AM

 

Lance: GOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL

 

Keith: good morning darling

 

Lance: ohnbbgvhbn

 

Lance: im so nervous  ahhhh s

 

Keith: same

 

Lance: anjsmd ok i’m gonna get ready heheheh

 

Keith: SAME H

 

* * *

 

10:03 AM

 

Pidge: so whats ur game play

 

Keith: excuse me

 

Pidge: when you meet lance what are u gonna do

 

Keith: we’re gonna walk around then go to his place

 

Pidge: i meant are u gonna flirt with him or not

 

Pidge: also we’re gonna get back to the “going to his place”

 

Keith: i won’t flirt you of all people know how bad i am

 

Pidge: yeah..

 

Pidge: ok so about going to his house

 

Pidge: y’all gonna fuck or what

 

Keith: PIDGE youre a CHILD

 

Pidge: am not

 

Keith: mhm

 

Keith: we’re just gonna hang out

 

Pidge: hanging out will lead to making out

 

Keith: no

 

Pidge: BET

 

Keith: bet

 

Pidge: >:(

 

Pidge: you nervous?

 

Keith: very

 

Keith: what if he doesn’t like me

 

Pidge: unlikely

 

Keith: hnnnn

 

Pidge: go get dressed he’ll love you

 

Pidge: and i still think you should go in a crop top

 

Keith: I’D RATHER EAT GRAVEL

 

Pidge: smh

 

* * *

 

11:49 AM

 

Lance: KEITH IM ON MY WAY TO THE MALL

 

Keith: SO AM I

 

Lance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Keith: HAHSHDJ

 

Lance: i’m at the mall i’m going to the food court

 

Keith: ohnm

 

Keith: i’m at the mall now

 

Lance: ok i’m sitting next to burger king

 

Keith: OK IM WALKING TO THE FOOD COURT

 

Lance: IM GONNA PISS IM SO EXCITED

 

Keith: ok im here wya

 

Lance: i’m standing up

 

Lance: next to burger king

 

Keith: I THINK I SEE YOU

 

Lance: WHERE

 

Lance: I SEE UIOJI

 

Keith: LANCE YOURE WEARING A CROP TOP I HATE YOU

 

Lance: COME HERE DKD

 

 

**sorry this chapter is shorter than normal i've been busy with exam studying heheh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you wanna do first?” Lance asked, receiving a shrug from Keith. Lance smiled and rolled his eyes jokingly.
> 
>  
> 
> “Come” He said, taking Keith’s hand and dragging him in a random direction.

**ok hi i’m not a writer so this chapter MIGHT suck ass there’s a reason this is a text fic but anyways i tried ok thanks enjoy hehe**

 

Keith shoved his phone in his pocket and walked over to the boy wearing the cropped sweater.

 

“Told you I’d look hot in a crop top” Lance smirked. It wasn’t so much a crop top as it was just a short cut sweater. But, that’s kind of the definition of a crop top isn’t it?

 

“I know. And I agreed. Still do” Keith smiled. Keith looked Lance up and down, checking him out quietly. Lance didn’t seem to notice, so Keith kept his eyes on him.

 

“I could let you borrow it. You’d look good in it” He winked, causing Keith to blush.

 

“Shut up.” Keith said, pushing Lance playfully.

 

“What do you wanna do first?” Lance asked, receiving a shrug from Keith. Lance smiled and rolled his eyes jokingly. 

 

“Come” He said, taking Keith’s hand and dragging him in a random direction. 

 

Three hours passed by like ten minutes, and Lance was leading Keith back to his house. They were walking down a foreign neighbourhood, bags in hand. 

 

“So, what did you buy today, Kogane?” Lance asked, as if he wasn’t with him the whole day. 

 

“Jesus, I shouldn’t have told you my last name” Keith chuckled. “I bought socks. You were there. You made fun of me” 

 

Lance grinned and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, but I wanted to hear you say it again. Who buys socks at a mall?” He teased.

 

“ _ I  _ do, asshole” Keith huffed, acting mad. Lance giggled and put an arm around the shorter boy. Keith blushed for what felt like the millionth time that day and he leaned into Lance a bit.

 

“Aren’t you gonna ask me what I bought today, four eyes?” Lance asked.

 

“I was with you today, so I already know. And I don’t wear glasses, idiot”

 

Lance laughed out loud and spoke again, “Yeah, but I also got you something”

 

Keith shook his head, “No you didn’t”

 

“I did. I got it when you went to the bathroom for the eightieth time” He replied.

 

“Lance, I swear to god, if it’s a crop top I will body slam you into the curb” Keith said with a sigh.

 

“You’ll just have to find out, won’t you” Lance grinned. 

 

They stopped at a house and Lance unwrapped his arm from Keith and put them up.

 

“Voila! Mi casa” Lance presented. He grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him inside. 

 

“You can take your shoes off, if you want” Lance said, taking his off. Keith followed his lead and took his shoes off, placing them neatly beside Lance’s.

 

“Come” Lance smiled, dragging Keith, once again, up the stairs and into a room at the end of the hallway. 

 

“This your room?” Keith asked, looking around. Lance hummed a “mhm” in response and sat down on his bed.

 

“This is where the magic happens” Lance winked.

 

“Alrighty there, magician” Keith giggled. Lance laughed and layed down.

 

“Oh! I’m gonna give you what I bought you” He said, sitting up. Lance searched around in his bag before pulling out two rings with a  _ Claire’s _ tag on it. Keith rolled his eyes and gave Lance an unamused look, but on the inside he was melting. Why the hell was Lance so damn charming?’

 

Lance got down on one knee and held one of the rings in his hand, the purple tag still on.

 

“Keith whatever-your-middle-name-is Kogane, will you take off your emo fingerless gloves and put this ring on?” Lance asked. Keith rolled his eyes even more, but chuckling anyways. He slid off his left glove and stuck his hand out for Lance to give him the ring. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and slid the ring, tag still on, on his ring finger.

 

“Take the tag off, jackass” 

 

“Ugh, sorry, didn’t know you were the queen of england” Lance said sarcastically. he slid the ring off, broke off the tag, and put it back on.

 

“It’s a matching set, too” Lance grinned, standing back up. Keith read the Claire’s tag and laughed out loud.

 

“Gold royal engagement ring?” He asked.

 

“It was either that or matching rings that said ‘Sisters’. Plus, it was buy one get one free” Lance shrugged. He then ripped off the tag on his own silver ring and slipped it on.

 

“Wow, we’re goals” Lance sighed, sitting back down on his bed, Keith doing the same. 

 

“Mhm” Keith hummed. Keith's phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out. It was a text from Shiro. 

 

_Shiro: BR ÖTHER I HAVE BIG NEWS WYA_

 

_Keith: at lance's_

 

_Shiro: OK WELL I'M GONNA HAVE TO PICK U UP BECAUSE WE GOING OUT TO DINNER TONIGHT_

 

_Keith: do i have to?_

 

_Shiro: YES, I SAY AGAIN, I HAVE BIG NEWS_

 

_Shiro: WHAT'S THE ADDRESS_

 

_Keith: bitch idk_

 

_Keith: apparently it's 113 lake street_

 

_Shiro: OMW_

 

"So, my brother's picking me up. Apparently he has some big news" Keith announced.

 

"Nooo, you can't leave" Lance pouted. Keith giggled at Lance's child-like attitude before looking over at him, to find him looking back.

 

Both boys stared at each other for what felt like forever before their faces started inching closer together. Keith could feel Lance’s breath on his lips, they were so so close. Just as Lance was about to close the gap, the front door downstairs opened. Lance pulled away and grimaced. His parents were home.

 

“Shit” he whispered. “My parents are home. They can’t know you’re in here because they have this rule about how I can’t have anyone over without their permission” he babbled.

 

“Oh, that’s not good” Keith breathed.

 

“Lance? Are you home?” his mom called from downstairs.

 

“Yeah!” Lance called back. “Okay, um, fuck. Uh, you can climb out my window. There’s a tree right beside my house you can climb down. I’ve done it plenty of times” 

 

“Sure, I can do that” Keith nodded, getting up. “Wait, what about my shoes?” 

 

“Fucking- I don’t know. I’ll give them back to you later.” 

 

“Fine. Okay.”

 

Lance smiled and opened his window and showed Keith where the tree was. Keith climbed out the window and waited outside of it for a second.

 

“Okay, be safe. Don’t forget your socks-” Lance was interrupted by Keith grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Lance’s eyes were wide, but closed when he melted into the kiss. Keith pulled away and smirked.

 

“Thanks” he breathed, taking his bag with his socks in it, before walking over to the tree and climbed down. Lance watched as a car pulled up and Keith got in, shoeless.

 

Meanwhile, Lance was up in his room, still by his window, trying to soak in what just happened.

  
  


**HELLO idk how the hell to add photos to this (my friend added the horse NO IDEA HOW) but SOMEONE DID ART FOR THIS FIC AND IT’S REALLY GOOD SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT HEHE** [ **https://jessebutwithessie.tumblr.com/post/175203686101/time-to-post-some-art-finally-these-are-the** ](https://jessebutwithessie.tumblr.com/post/175203686101/time-to-post-some-art-finally-these-are-the)

**also if there are any typos in this chapter ignore them i'm sleep deprived and i do not feel like fixing them lol ok thanks love u**


	7. Chapter 7

June 30th 3:56 PM

 

Lance: keith just left

 

Hunk: did u kiss him

 

Lance: ok well yes and no

 

Hunk: wdym yes and no

 

Lance: WELL i tried to and then my parents came home and then he snuck out my window but then HE kissed ME

 

Hunk: HOLY SHIT

 

Lance: I KNOW

 

Lance: i was STUNNED

 

Hunk: that’s amazing are you guys dating now

 

Lance: idk

 

Lance: i bought us matching engagement rings from claire’s

 

Hunk: omg

 

Hunk: that’s GOALS

 

Lance: thx

 

Lance: hbhnj i can’t stop thinking about him he gets on my uwus

 

Hunk: YOUVE NEVER BEEN THIS WHIPPED BEFORE

 

Lance: I KNOW IM SCARED

Hunk: HN JDHBJNF

 

* * *

 

 

10:01 PM

 

Keith: my brother’s engaged apparently

Lance: oh congrats

 

Lance: that could be us but u playin

 

Keith: i don’t know if you remember what happened earlier but i assure you i am not playing

 

Lance: yes ok i remember i haven’t stopped thinking about it

 

Keith: ohnmdndjk

 

Keith: was it ok

 

Lance: i’ve had better :/

 

Keith: not what i meant but RUDE

 

Lance: IM KIDDING BUT what did you mean

 

Keith: like was it ok that i did that?

 

Lance: well i wanted to kiss you first but yeah

 

Keith: HNJBH

 

Keith: can i have my shoes back

 

Lance: HSJHND

 

Lance: yeah

 

Keith: when

 

Lance: idk come get them

 

Keith: FUCKIN

 

Keith: i’ll tell my brother to go pick them up

 

Lance: ok

 

Lance: wait does this mean i’m gonna have to talk to him

 

Keith: yeah probably

 

Keith: he already knows about earlier because i got into his car without any shoes and i had to explain

 

Keith: and then i had to go to a restaurant without my shoes

 

Lance: OMG LMAOO

 

Keith: anyways

 

Keith: so my brother’s gonna go by your place when he goes home then he’s gonna give me my shoes tomorrow

 

Lance: H

 

Lance: ok

 

Lance: should i be nervous

 

Keith: perhaps

 

Lance: gosh ok

 

* * *

 

 

10:23 PM

 

Pidge: ok so what happened today

 

Keith: shiro got engaged

 

Pidge: matt already told me idc

 

Pidge: what happened with LANCE

 

Keith: we went shopping

 

Keith: he got us matching rings from claire’s

 

Keith: um i guess that’s about it

 

Pidge: lame

 

Pidge: but the claire’s thing is cute never let him go

 

Keith: yeah

 

Keith: oh also i kissed him

 

Pidge: FUHCJN

 

Pidge: WHY DIDJN

 

Pidge: KEITH

 

Keith: HAHSJD

 

Pidge: tongue?

 

Keith: PIDGE

 

Pidge: HEHEH

 

Keith: well anyways goodnight

 

Pidge: it’s 10pm you never go to bed before 3am

 

Keith: snzz

 

* * *

 

 

11:12PM

 

Shiro: lance is nice

 

Keith: what happened what did you say to him

 

Shiro: well i knocked on his door

 

Shiro: he answered

 

Shiro: he gave me your shoes

 

Shiro: i asked him what his intentions were with you

 

Keith: hate u

 

Shiro: he said he was gonna marry u

 

Keith: hate him

 

Shiro: then i told him that if he hurts you i’d drown him in a river

 

Keith: SHIRO

 

Shiro: then he laughed and i told him he was a good kid

 

Shiro: then i left

 

Keith: omg

 

* * *

 

 

11:22 PM

 

Lance: ur brother is cool

 

Keith: he told me what happened

 

Lance: did he tell u that he threatened me

 

Keith: yes i’m SORRY

 

Lance: IT’S OK

 

Keith: he also said you wanna marry me

 

Lance: yes which is why i got you the ring

 

Keith: ah yes

 

Lance: are you wearing it right now

 

Keith: idk are you

 

Lance: _[PHOTO ATTACHMENT]_

 

Lance: yes

 

Keith: _[PHOTO ATTACHMENT]_

 

Keith: heheh me too

 

Lance: your… knuckles are still…… bruised

 

Keith: yeah…… and?

 

Lance: it’s………… attractive

 

Keith: omg

 

Lance: sorry

 

Keith: no it’s fine keep going

 

Lance: KEITH

 

Lance: are you gonna let me compliment you now??

 

Keith: maybe

 

Lance: ok

 

Lance: you’re so cute i love your face and i love your voice and your laugh it makes me wanna live forever

 

Keith: oh my god

 

Lance: too much?

 

Keith: nno i’m CRYYING

 

Lance: KEITH

 

Keith: i canr stop IM SOERY

 

Lance: KEITH OMG

 

Keith: IM OK DW

 

Lance: you’re adorable i hate you

 

Lance: i’m gonna go to bed

 

Keith: ok goodnightr

 

Lance: goodnight <3333333333333333333333333333333333

 

* * *

 

July 1st 12:09 AM

 

Keith: shiro ur in love right?

 

Shiro: yes if u didn’t know i have a fiance now

 

Keith: i was there i know i got your email i KNOW

 

Shiro: did you get the montage i made of adam’s best pictures (which is all of them)

 

Keith: yes i did

 

Keith: how did you know you loved him

 

Shiro: is this about lance

 

Keith: haha no just a random question :)

 

Shiro: mhm ok

 

Shiro: well idk how i knew tbh

 

Shiro: i just knew

 

Keith: thanks great help

 

Shiro: trust me, if you’re in love you’ll know

 

Keith: ok

 

* * *

 

 

12:56 AM

 

Keith: hey guess what

 

Lance: ummm you love me?

 

Keith: no

 

Keith: my brother’s getting married in two weeks

 

Lance: how come they’re getting married so soon

 

Keith: adam wants to get married in a certain hall that’s closing down in three weeks so they were like fuck it might as well

 

Lance: oh it’s like a friends situation

 

Keith: exactly

 

Lance: i hope ur brother says the right name hehe

 

Keith: me too

 

Keith: anyways i wanna ask u something

 

Lance: yes?

 

Keith: wanna be my plus one

 

Lance: omg

 

Lance: yes a million times yes

 

Keith: HAHSJNMDKL

 

Lance: so…. like…………. a date?

 

Keith: yeah bitch

 

Lance: fcuk

 

Lance: i’m excited

 

Lance: this means i have to tell my parents about you and have the Talk

 

Keith: UGH same

 

Lance: i’m gonna go do that now goodbye

 

Keith: i guess i’ll do it too

 

 

**this chapter is sloppy soz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance: if i lost you i have no idea what i’d do
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: and i don’t want to find out.

July 1st 1:23 AM

 

Keith: i told mom and dad about lance and now they’re giving me the sex talk please end my life right now

 

Shiro: HAHAHA

 

Shiro: THAT’S HOW IT FEELS

 

Keith: I HATE IT

 

Keith: they have no idea how gay sex works ijmshbjk

 

Shiro: I KNOW I GOT THE SAME TALK

 

Keith: WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN AT 1 O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING I HATE THIS

 

Shiro: i love this

 

Keith: i’m gonna blow my brains out :)

 

Keith: im so uncomfortable right now

 

Keith: mom gave me condoms

 

Shiro: HAHBDNJKSL

 

Keith: ITS OVER

 

Keith: im gonna take a long shower and never think about today ever again goodnight

 

Shiro: LMAO goodnight

 

* * *

 

 

3:54 AM

 

Keith: are you awake i am suffering

 

Lance: yeah whats up b

 

Keith: i told my parents about u and they gave me a very late sex talk

 

Lance: LMAO

 

Lance: i told my mom about you and she just started asking me a bunch of questions about u

 

Keith: heheh like what

 

Lance: just how old you were, how we met, if we’ve had sex yet, YOU KNOW THE USUAL

 

Keith: SHE ASKED IF WE’VE FUCKED HSJND

 

Lance: YEAH IM CRYING

 

Keith: HAHSJND

 

Lance: can i ask a question

 

Keith: yeah go ahead

 

Lance: ᵃʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃ ᵛᶦʳᵍᶦⁿ

 

Keith: WHY’D YOU PUT IT IN SMALL TEXT

 

Lance: ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ᶦ'ᵐ ʷʰᶦˢᵖᵉʳᶦⁿᵍ

 

Keith: OSJND

 

Keith: ok well anyways yeah i am

 

Lance: oh

 

Lance: same

 

Keith: couple of virgins heheh

 

Lance: yup

 

Lance: when’s your birthday

 

Keith: why

 

Lance: i wanna know more about u

 

Keith: october 23

 

Lance: that’s far

 

Keith: yes

 

Lance: my birthday is on july 28th HEHEH

 

Keith: that’s close

 

Lance: i KNOW

 

Lance: what are u getting me :)

 

Keith: my love and appreciation

 

Lance: i’ll take it

 

Keith: kiss kiss

 

Lance: >///<

 

Keith: ok i know i’ve said this before but i hate you

 

Lance: LMAO

 

Lance: did YOU know

 

Lance: that i wanna kiss you again

 

Keith: did YOU know

 

Keith: please do

 

Lance: KEIYH

 

Keith: what

 

Lance: not to be nsfw but you make my heart FLUTTER

 

Keith: STOP IM CRHING

 

Lance: WHY

 

Keith: UR SO CUTE

 

Lance: STOP THIS IS GETTING TOO SOFT

 

Keith: I KNOW anyways my brother’s wedding is on july 15th so save the date

 

Lance: thats 13 days before my birthday

 

Lance: FAST MATHS

 

Keith: damn we got a mathematician in here

 

Lance: HEY I HAVE A QUESTION

 

Keith: what is your question

 

Lance: have you applied for colleges yet??

 

Keith: no i’m not going to college

 

Lance: you’re not

 

Lance: going to college

 

Lance: BITCH WHY

 

Keith: because i haven’t passed a single class since sophomore year

 

Lance: WHY

 

Lance: MAYBE IF YOU ATTENDED CLASS U COULD

 

Keith: hi lance. don’t need you telling me shit i already know. thanks!

 

Lance: sorry i just

 

Lance: feel bad

 

Keith: why?

 

Lance: you need an education

 

Keith: lmfao thanks i know i’m stupid.

 

Lance: that’s not what i meant

 

Keith: ok.

 

Lance: keith that’s really not what i meant

 

Lance: i just mean you need an education to get a job

 

Keith: gotcha.

 

Lance: i’m sorry i really really didn’t mean it like that

 

Lance: fuck i’m sorry

 

* * *

 

 

4:22 AM

 

Lance: hunk i fucked up

 

Lance: i fucked up pretty bad

 

Lance: keith is mad at me

 

Hunk: what did you do

 

Lance: _[PHOTO ATTACHMENT]_

 

Hunk: lance……

 

Lance: help please

 

Lance: i dont want to fuck this up

 

Lance: please

 

Hunk: ok

 

Hunk: apologize properly

 

Hunk: say you didn’t mean to intrude on his life like that

 

Hunk: tell him you’re sorry

 

Lance: and thenwhat

 

Hunk: that’s up to you buddy

 

Lance: i’m gonna fuvk this up so badly

 

Hunk: try not to

 

Lance: thank you hujnk

 

Hunk: anytime

 

* * *

 

 

4:47 AM

 

Lance: hi so ive written like twenty drafts of this apology but i suck really bad at this so im just gonna wing it so here i go

 

Lance: i’m really sorry for saying what i said

 

Lance: and i’m really sorry that i tried telling you what you should do

 

Lance: i shouldn’t have gotten intrusive in your life like that. it’s my fault. i’m really fucking sorry

 

Lance: i don’t want to lose you i really really don’t

 

Lance: you’re like the best thing that’s ever happened to me

 

Lance: i really really really like you

 

Lance: if i lost you i have no idea what i’d do

 

Lance: and i don’t want to find out.

 

Lance: so i guess. in conclusion. i’m sorry i was an asshole. i like you a lot. and i don’t want to lose you.

 

Lance: goodnight

 

 

**hi this is really short because i'm a LAZY bitch and i kinda had writers block for a while but then i was like i'll just add some tea in this fic ok anyways i'm back and gay and goodnight**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**i made this chapter SUPER IMMERSIVE >:) **

**also this is mostly just a filler chapter so.,,. sorry if it's boring**

 

July 1st 1:13 PM

Keith: i don’t need you to act like my mom, you know

Keith: i don’t need you telling me what i should do with my life

Keith: it’s my job to decide. and i did.

Lance: i know i’m so so sooooooo so sorry

Keith: and fyi i don’t need you to feel bad for me.

Lance: i know i’m sorry

Lance: i sound like a broken record im sorry

Keith: it’s ok

Keith: i kinda overreacted anyway. sorry

Lance: don’t apologize

Keith: i did so shh

Lance: are we good now

Keith: yeah don’t worry

Lance: do u still love me

Keith: shut ur up

Lance: :o

Keith: i hate u

Lance: u love me

Keith: shh

Keith: lets play 20 questions

Lance: which version

Keith: the one where we ask each other questions

Keith: what other version is there

Lance: the one where we think of an object and the other person has 20 questions to try and guess what it is

Keith: why the fuck would i want to play that

Lance: IDK WHATEVER JUST START

Keith: LANCE

Keith: ok what’s your biggest fear

Lance: wow getting deep real quick ok

Lance: my biggest fear is ending up alone.,,

Keith: LANCE

Keith: i’ll make sure u never end up alone

Lance: <33333333333

Keith: your turn

Lance: what’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever done

Keith: oh man there are too many

Keith: i GUESS a stupid thing i did once was i prank called the police like 5 times in a row

Lance: KWIRGTH

Lance: IDIOT

Lance: WHY DID YOU

Keith: IDK I WAS YOUNG SOMEONE DARED ME TO DO IT

Lance: did you get arrested

Keith: nope i lied to them and told them i didn’t do it

Lance: ur such a badass

Keith: THANKS

Keith: what do you look for in a significant other

Lance: HMM

Lance: well i like guys named keith and guys who look cute in a stupid mullet and guys with a cute ass smile and a cute ass and oh my look at that i’m describing you

Keith: SHUT UPHS

Keith: what about girls

Lance: girls aren’t as pretty as u

Keith: STOP

Lance: you never let me compliment you >:(

Keith: i did that one time

Lance: heheh yes i know

Lance: what turns you on

Keith: LANCE

Lance: is that your answer

Keith: i hate you no it is not

Lance: ANSWER THE QUESTION

Keith: no

Lance: GRR

Lance: fine i’ll find out by myself ;)

Lance: what is something you have never told your parents

Keith: i prank called the police

Lance: SHDJKS

Keith: what’s your favorite movie

Lance: ok well i tell people it’s die hard but it’s actually mamma mia

Keith: that is……. so cute

Lance: KEITH you just made my heart go WOOSH

Keith: love that

Lance: does it turn you on

Keith: lance i’ll block you

Lance: you wouldn’t

Keith: bet

Lance: bet

message not sent!

Lance: KEITH NO

_message not sent!_

Lance: PLEASE

  
_message not sent!_

Lance: unblock me and i’ll suck ur dick

Keith: ok

Lance: KEITDGUHJK

Keith: what

Lance: i hate you

Lance: anyways my turn

Lance: am i, lance mcclain, boyfriend material?

Keith: you’re…… still……… on that

Lance: answer the question keith

_message not sent!_

Lance: KEITH

_message not sent!_

* * *

 

3:37 PM

Hunk: did you and keith make up

Lance: yes!!! thank you so much btw

Lance: you’re my best friend

Lance: i love YOU

Lance: <3333

Hunk: ur welcome

Hunk: did you hear back from caltech

Lance: nope :/

Lance: you?

Hunk: no

Hunk: do you think we’ll get in?

Lance: me? no. you? yes

Hunk: shut up don’t say that. you’ll get in

Lance: i wouldn’t count on it

Hunk: LANCE you’re smart you’ll get in

Hunk: now stop saying you won’t or i’ll kick your ass

Lance: HUNK SJNS

Lance: if we get accepted we’ll have to move to california

Lance: I’LL BE AWAY FROM KEITH

Lance: and my family

Hunk: HSNJ

Hunk: we could find somewhere closer

Lance: BUT CALTECH IS YOUR DREAM SCHOOL BRO

Hunk: my dream school is wherever you are bro

Lance: bro…

* * *

 

July 2nd 2:11 AM

Lance: am i still blocked

Lance: GREAT I’M NOT

Lance: KEITH

Keith: yes

Lance: i made you a playlist

Keith: is it a joke playlist

Lance: oh it is not a joke

Keith: then it’s most definitely a joke

Lance: just

Lance: listen to it

Lance: [ https://open.spotify.com/user/9z4ql0yj7fuoto0en6wqcnyv9/playlist/5ecZSAGF0vjHjGaQIfZm24?si=p5mGiI2DSneU5JGIGYUaiw ](https://open.spotify.com/user/9z4ql0yj7fuoto0en6wqcnyv9/playlist/5ecZSAGF0vjHjGaQIfZm24?si=p5mGiI2DSneU5JGIGYUaiw)

Keith: geez ok

Keith: its just a playlist full of despacito

Lance: it comes from the heart <3

Keith: thanks i love it i’ll listen to it never

Lance: i put hard work into that playlist >:(

Keith: let’s continue with our game

Lance: ok let’s start off with my previous question

Keith: where do you see yourself in five years

Lance: wow ok

Lance: i’d like to think that 5 years from now i’d have a boyfriend OR girlfriend and i’d have graduated college and me and my bf or gf would be living together in an apartment and i’d have a job as like a mechanical engineer

Lance: also i’ll have a dog named bean

Keith: damn you have ur life figured out

Lance: eh kinda

Lance: MY TURN

Lance: do you think i’m hot

Keith: yes

Lance: I WASNT EXPECTING A DIRECT ANSWER

Keith: heheh

Keith: what’s one thing that never fails to make u smile

Lance: you

Keith: other than that

Lance: fine i’m trying to be cute BUT I GUESS NOT

Lance: dogs

Keith: wow same

Lance: :D

Lance: what keeps you up at night

Keith: the mothman

Lance: w-what

Keith: did you just stutter on text

Lance: yes that’s how confused i am

Keith: i just wanna know if the mothman exists ok

Lance: u wanna take a trip to west virginia and try to find the mothman

Keith: yes more than anything

Lance: OK IT’S A DATE

Keith: that’s roman attic

Lance: ROMAN ATTIC

Lance: <33333

Keith: i gotta get up early tomorrow so i’m gonna try to go to bed…. wish me luck

Lance: GOOD LUCK BABY

Keith: thank u goodnight

Lance: <3

Keith: <3

 

 

**i made a spotify account just to make the playlist pls appreciate it**

**also i just realized how clever it would have been if i had made my spotify's name lance grrr**


	10. Chapter 10

 

**if sex makes u uncomfortable UH there's some sex talk at the end but it doesn't get far at all SO**

 

July 3rd 4:12 PM

 

Hunk: LANCE MY LETTER CAME

 

Lance: FUCKSNDBDKKB WHAT DOES IT SAY

 

Hunk: IDK IM TOO SCARED TO OPEN IT

 

Lance: HUNK OPEN IT OR ILL BEAT YOUR ASS

 

Hunk: ok first of all you are a twink you cannot take me

 

Lance: RUDE but true

 

Hunk: and second of all i'm scared i'm gonna get rejected fjnandndndn

 

Lance: there's only one way to find out

 

Hunk: ok i'm opening it

 

Lance: ok and what does it say

 

Hunk: JSBNAKWJABJWKN I GOT IN

 

Lance: HUNK OHSKSUSBFBMEKH IM GONNA CRY

 

Lance: MY BEST FRIEND IS A GENIUS NOT CLICKBAIT

 

Hunk: LANCE IM CRYING IM SOHAPPY

 

Lance: ITS WHAT YOU DESERVE !!!

 

Lance: IM PROUD OF YOU B

 

Hunk: IM SHAKING SO HARD IM GONNA TELL MY FAMILY HOLY SHIT

 

Lance: IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

 

* * *

 

 

4:24 PM

 

Lance: hunk got into his dream school

 

Keith: tell him i say congrats

 

Lance: i will

 

Lance: i applied for the same college but i don't think i'll get in

 

Keith: well idk ur education level but i'm sure you'll get in

 

Lance: i hope so

 

Lance: i don't want hunk to move to california while i'm stuck in yeehaw land

 

Keith: what college is it

 

Lance: california institute of technology

 

Keith: sounds fancy

 

Lance: yeah apparently it's really good

 

Lance: apparently they have a pool so

 

Keith: sounds real nice

 

Keith: i gotta go shopping c u l8er

 

Lance: never text me again

 

Keith: NSNDSBH

 

* * *

 

4:31 PM

 

Keith: pidge i have a problem

 

Pidge: what is the wrong

 

Keith: i think i'm in love with lance

 

Pidge: ok yes tell me something i didn't know before

 

Keith: great ok

 

Keith: he might get into a school in california

 

Keith: he might move

 

Keith: i don't want him to

 

Pidge: what school

 

Keith: is that important

 

Pidge: well maybe you could get in it too

 

Keith: LMAO that's funny

 

Keith: it's the california institute of technology or something

 

Pidge: CALTECH

 

Pidge: i'm familiar

 

Keith: it's apparently his friend's dream school

 

Keith: is it bad i don't want him to get in

 

Pidge: yes kind of

 

Keith: i'm so fucked up

 

Keith: lance did this to me it isn't fair

 

Pidge: are you guys dating

 

Keith: no

 

Keith: i don't think so

 

Keith: i mean we kissed but we haven't really talked about it

 

Keith: omg should we talk about it

 

Pidge: maybe

 

Keith: ok i will

 

Keith: at some point in the near future

 

Pidge: sounds about right

 

* * *

 

 

8:18 PM

 

Shiro: matt won't leave me alone help

 

Keith: what's he doing

 

Shiro: he wants me to have a bachelor party

 

Keith: so?

 

Shiro: well idk in the movies they always have strippers and cigars and like orgies

 

Keith: ORGIES

 

Keith: why don't you just have your bachelor party at like a bowling alley

 

Shiro: because i'm not 12 years old

 

Keith: IT WAS A SUGGESTION

 

Shiro: a dumb one

 

Keith: geez

 

Keith: can i come to your bachelor party

 

Shiro: i don't want your virgin eyes seeing naked ladies

 

Keith: first of all

 

Keith: i'm gay

 

Keith: second of all

 

Keith: just don't have naked ladies there

 

Shiro: well then i guess you can come

 

Shiro: so so far it's me matt you and coran

 

Keith: coran as in adam's uncle?

 

Shiro: coran as in adam's uncle

 

Keith: cool

 

Keith: why don't you invite that guy from ur work

 

Keith: slav

 

Shiro: because i'd rather set myself on fire

 

Keith: HE ISNT THAT BAD

 

Shiro: you don't have to work with him. YOU DON'T KNOW

 

Keith: IM JUST MAKING SUGGESTIONS

 

Shiro: well unless you want to spend the whole night listening to him talk about alternate realities shut up

 

Shiro: why don't you bring lance

 

Keith: i guess

 

Keith: do you really not have any male friends

 

Shiro: no

 

Keith: that's so sad alexa play despacito

 

Shiro: SHUT UP

 

Keith: LMAO

 

Keith: can i ask u a question

 

Shiro: yes

 

Keith: if adam had to move away but you couldn't go with him what would u do

 

Shiro: uh

 

Shiro: idk

 

Shiro: why does he have to move away

 

Keith: because he wants to chase his dreams or something

 

Shiro: and why can't i go with him

 

Keith: because ur broke and still a minor

 

Keith: i mean ur just broke

 

Shiro: is this about lance

 

Keith: NO NOT EVERYTHING'S ABOUT LANCE

 

Shiro: what's going on

 

Keith: i'm just being dramatic

 

Keith: it's nothing. sorry to bother you about it

 

Shiro: ok... but if something's wrong, come to me about it

 

Shiro: i wanna be there for you

 

Keith: go away

 

Shiro: WOW I'M TRYING TO BE A GOOD BIG BROTHER AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET

 

Keith: sorry go away ily

 

Shiro: whatever FINE

 

* * *

 

 

11:11 PM

 

Lance: ITS 11:11 MAKE A WISH

 

Keith: ok :3

 

Lance: what did you wish for

 

Keith: i can't tell ;)))

 

Lance: i wished to suck ur dick

 

Keith: and i wished for you to never speak to me again

 

Keith: i guess we don't always get what we want

 

Lance: WOW

 

Lance: but i OWE you one remember

 

Lance: i owe you one of my signature bj's ;)))))

 

Keith: when

 

Lance: when u unblocked me

 

Keith: oh

 

Keith: it was a joke was it not

 

Lance: i would never joke about that

 

Keith: then come over

 

Lance: i deadass would but i don't have a way to get to your place

 

Keith: :////

 

Lance: i give the BEST blow jobs i hope you know

 

Keith: sources?

 

Lance: no i don't have any i'm just assuming bc i'm  great at everything

 

Keith: well i guess we'll see at some point

 

Lance: STOP YOURE GIVING ME HEART PALPITATIONS

 

Keith: HSNDNSMM

 

Keith: HEY

 

Lance: HI

 

Keith: want to go to shiro's bachelor party tomorrow

 

Lance: TOMORROW

 

Lance: WHEN'S THE WEDDING

 

Keith: next week

 

Lance: NEXT WEEK

 

Keith: yes did i not mention that

 

Lance: idk it's possible

 

Keith: ok well it's in a week

 

Keith: and the rehearsal dinner is next wednesday but you don't have to go to that it's gonna be boring

 

Lance: but i wanna go to see ur pretty face and then give you neck

 

Keith: LANDEB

 

Lance: WHAHDN

 

Keith: do you have a suit

 

Lance: yes my first communion suit

 

Keith: LANCE GET A SUIT

 

Lance: I WILL

 

Lance: before next week

 

Lance: also yes i'll go to the bachelor party

 

Lance: will there be strippers

 

Keith: no i'd rather eat my own arm

 

Lance: FAIR ENOUGH

 

Lance: are you the best man

 

Keith: lmfao no

 

Keith: pidge's brother is

 

Keith: you'll meet him

 

Keith: along with adam's uncle for some reason

 

Lance: his... uncle?

 

Keith: yeah. he's cool tho. idk how old he is tho

 

Lance: wow cool uncle

 

Keith: did you get your acceptance letter yet

 

Lance: no >:(

 

Keith: you'll get it soon

 

Lance: i doubt it

 

Lance: hey guess what

 

Keith: you love me?

 

Lance: yes

 

Lance: but that's not what i wanted to tell you

 

Keith: then what

 

Lance: you're cute

 

Keith: i know

 

Lance: wow i thought you'd get all cute and flustered

 

Keith: nah

 

Lance: even if i told you

 

Lance: i wanna kiss your cheeks

 

Lance: and hold your hands

 

Lance: AND KISS YOUR HANDS

 

Keith: SHUT UPPKD

 

Lance: HEHEHEH

 

Lance: would you be mad if i

 

Lance: gave you hickeys

 

Keith: no

 

Keith: shut up

 

Lance: but like

 

Lance: not on your neck,...,,

 

Keith: STOP WE'RE DONE GOODBYE

 

Lance: DONT LEAVE IM ALONE AND HORNY

 

Keith: BYE

 

**im very sleep deprived if there are any spelling mistakes IM SORRY**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**ok so since shiro is CANON GAY he’s gonna be marrying adam instead of allura and to keep up with my plot, adam and allura are siblings ok ENJOY**

 

July 4th 11:21 AM

 

Lance: it’s the fourth of july

 

Lance: yall know it’s true

 

Lance: the colors of the flag

 

Lance: ARE RED WHITE AND BLUE AYY

 

Keith: this is what i wake up to

 

Lance: are you saying you don’t like my poem

 

Keith: yeah

 

Lance: wow

 

Lance: so when’s the bachelor party starting

 

Keith: matt said 5pm so we’ll be picking everyone up at 4

 

Lance: ok. where we going

 

Keith: no idea

 

Lance: i hope we go to the zoo

 

Lance: i love zoos

 

Keith: ur a child

 

Lance: correct

 

Lance: im gonna take a shower brb

 

Keith: try not to slip and fall

 

Lance: thx i’ll try

 

* * *

 

 

11:43 AM

 

Shiro: KEITH

 

Keith: what

 

Shiro: guess what

 

Keith: what

 

Shiro: no guess

 

Keith: no

 

Shiro: YOURE NO FUN

 

Shiro: fine. allura is coming to my bachelor party

 

Keith: adam’s sister?

 

Shiro: yeah

 

Keith: why

 

Shiro: i dont know ok my bachelor party is gonna suck

 

Keith: are girls allowed at bachelor parties

 

Shiro: i say yes

 

Keith: ok. do you know where we’re going?

 

Shiro: nope. matt planned it all and didn’t tell me a thing

 

Keith: tell matt to take us to the zoo at one point

 

Shiro: you hate zoos

 

Keith: and what about it???

 

Shiro: alright i’ll tell him

 

Shiro: we have to get ur tuxedo fitted before the party btw

 

Keith: ok when

 

Shiro: we’ll pick everyone up and then go quickly

 

Keith: no thanks

 

Shiro: it wasn’t an invitation

 

Keith: i don’t want lance to see me in a tuxedo i look gross

 

Shiro: he’s gonna see you in it at the wedding???

 

Keith: yeah well

 

Shiro: well what

 

Keith: uh

 

Shiro: ??

_ Message not sent! _

 

Shiro: KEITH

_ Message not sent! _

 

* * *

 

 

12:09 PM

 

Lance: i’m back and clean and ready for lean

 

Keith: new phone who dis

 

Lance: just say you hate me and go

 

Keith: you hate me and go

 

Lance: YOURE HILARIOUS

 

Lance: hey when i see u again can i smooch ya

 

Keith: if ur good

 

Lance: damn ok

 

Keith: mwuah

 

Lance: mwuah mwuah

 

Lance: can we continue our game of 20 questions

 

Keith: sure

 

Lance: whose turn was it

 

Keith: no idea. you go

 

Lance: OK have you ever been suspended from school

 

Keith: yeah

 

Lance: WHAT DID U DO

 

Keith: fights mostly

 

Lance: ngl that’s kinda hot

 

Keith: STOP

 

Lance: I HAVE A TYPE OK

 

Keith: whats ur type?

 

Lance: we’ve been over this. YOURE MY TYPE

 

Keith: BUT WHAT ABOUT GIRLS

 

Lance: UGHJS

 

Lance: pretty girls

 

Lance: idk ok

 

Keith: ok. ur turn

 

Lance: do u want piercings or tattoos

 

Keith: i already have piercings and i want tattoos yes

 

Lance: YOU HAVE PIERCINGS???????

 

Keith: yes did u not know that

 

Lance: NO

 

Lance: WHAT PIERCINGS

 

Keith: just ears 

 

Lance: PLEASE

 

Lance: WEAR THEM TONIGHT

 

Keith: sure

 

Lance: i’m gonna be so gay 2nite

 

Keith: me too tf

 

Lance: hajkdcnsk

 

Lance: your turn

 

Keith: do you get jealous easily

 

Lance: hahahahahaha yes

 

Lance: it’s my biggest flaw

 

Keith: heheh wanna know something

 

Lance: yeah

 

Keith: i think it’s hot when people get jealous

 

Keith: like when they get kinda heated yknow

 

Lance: WOW

 

Lance: FCUJ

 

Lance: TELL ME MORE

 

Keith: no you’ll have to find out for yourself

 

Lance: TEASE

 

Lance: ok

 

Keith: i gotta go get ready and stuff. matt wants me to do something with him for the party

 

Lance: okie dokie artichokie

 

Keith: SHUT EHFJK

 

* * *

 

 

3:22 PM

 

Pidge: wya

 

Keith: helping matt rent a limo

 

Pidge: FANCY

 

Pidge: whats the plan for tonight

 

Keith: idk matt hasn’t told me

 

Pidge: I MEANT WITH LANCE IDIOT

 

Keith: THEN BE MORE CLEAR

 

Pidge: whats the plan with lance tonight

 

Keith: idk i’m not a fortune teller

 

Pidge: do u mean psychic

 

Keith: potayto potahto 

 

Pidge: ok whatever

 

Pidge: tell me what happens

 

Keith: yeah

 

* * *

 

 

3:41 PM

 

Keith: come out shibro

 

Shiro: u unblocked me aye

 

Keith: COME OUTSIDE

 

Shiro: IM COMING CHILL

 

Shiro: A LIMO

 

Shiro: YALL ARE EXTRA AS FUCK I LOVE IT

 

* * *

 

 

3:50 PM

 

Keith: lance we’re on our way heheh

 

Lance: OK

 

Keith: we are pulling into ur neighbourhood now owo

 

Lance: I NEED SOCKS

 

Keith: we’re here and i’m coming up to the door

 

Lance: OKAY my mom’s gonna answer the door so u can talk to her while i find some SOCKS

 

Keith: okie dokie

  
  


**ok short chapter but the next one’s gonna be like actual story and not text heheh ok bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**hi i didn't proof read this at all because i wrote it in one sitting so i got really lazy near the end LMAO SO i changed their ages because i didn't realize i made them 17 i thought i made them 18 SO THEY'RE 18 NOW okay also if ur reading this after season 7, can you believe klance is(n't) canon??? [update i finished season seven and i hate voltron]**

 

**ok enjoy this shitty chapter**

 

 

Keith made his way to Lance’s front door, knocking.on it. The door opened and a woman, Keith’s assuming his mother, was standing there.

 

“Oh, you must be Keith” she smiled.

 

“Yes I am. It’s nice to meet you, Missus McClain” Keith grinned politely. Lance’s mom smiled at him and called Lance’s name.

 

“I had no idea you were so polite” she announced.

 

“Yeah, me neither” Lance chimed from behind her. She turned around laughed.

 

“Okay, Lance, remember what I told you earlier” his mom whispered to him.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m leaving now. I’ll be back tonight” he said, putting his shoes on.

 

“Bye, _conejito!_ ” she bubbled as they walked out the door. Lance glared at her for a second before turning towards Keith.

 

“What did your mom tell you earlier?” Keith smirked. Lance rolled his eyes and chuckled.

 

“She said I wasn’t allowed drinking” he shrugged. Keith nodded as they got into the limo.

 

“This is fancy” Lance muttered.

 

“I know, right” Keith agreed.

 

“Hi, Lance” Shiro greeted. Lance looked up at Shiro and laughed. He was wearing a crown that was obviously for a bachelorette party, because it said _CRAZY BITCH_ on it. Beside him was a boy who was on the phone with someone.

 

“Hi” he nodded back.

 

“Oh, uh, Lance, that’s Matt” Keith pointed to the boy on the phone. Matt nodded at Lance, as to say _hello._

 

Lance looked over at Keith and almost gasped. he had _earrings_.

 

“What?” Keith asked. Lance grinned and shook his head.

 

“Nothing” he whispered and scooched closer to him.

 

Matt finally got off the phone and said something to the driver.

 

“We have to really quickly get your suit altered and then we go straight to picking Allura and Coran up” he stated.

 

Keith groaned and put his face in his hands.

 

“I forgot. I have to get my stupid tuxedo altered for Shiro’s stupid wedding” he whined.

 

“Hey” Shiro warned.

 

“I’m gonna see you in a tuxedo?” Lance grinned widely.

 

“Shut up” Keith shook his head. Lance giggled and looked down.

 

“You guys are so sweet, it’s gross” Shiro fake gagged. Both boys blushed.

 

“Yeah, you remind me of Shiro and Adam when they first met” Matt broke in.

 

“Wow, I feel attacked in this limo tonight” Lance fake pouted. Shiro nodded.

 

“So do I. We weren’t that bad” he defended

 

“Please, all you guys used to do is cuddle and giggle. It was really sickening.” Matt chuckled.

 

“Okay, we’re here. Let’s go” He said, as the limo stopped in a parking lot. Everyone got out of the limo and entered the tailor place.

 

Once Keith put his tuxedo on, he walked out of the change room where everyone was.

 

“Holy shit” Lance whispered. The tailor walked over to Keith and moved him towards the mirror so he could start the fitting. Lance moved over a chair to get closer to him.

 

“Keith” he called. Keith looked at him through the mirror and saw Lance take a photo of him.

 

“I hate you” Keith shook his head. The fitting took 15 minutes, so they were back on track in no time.

 

When they got back in the limo, Lance pulled out his phone.

 

“Wanna see all the pictures I took of you?” he asked.

 

“You took more than one?” Keith narrowed his eyes.

 

“You looked too good, sorry” Lance shrugged, scrolling through the pictures.

 

“Let me see those. I need blackmail material” Shiro smirked. Lance gave him his phone and laughed.

 

“You guys suck” Keith muttered.

 

“Okay, we have to pick up Allura and Coran now. In the meantime, we can listen to music” Matt announced. Taylor Swift’s _You Belong With Me_ started playing through the speakers and they all started laughing.

 

Once they picked up Allura and Coran, they went to a hotel.

 

“This place looks so fancy, geez” Lance breathed.

 

“Yeah, Matt is always extra as hell” Shiro chuckled.

 

“What are we going to do here?” Allura asked.

 

“You’ll see” Matt replied. He talked to the receptionist and they made their way to their hotel room. Inside, there were bottles of alcohol on a table, and chairs in a circle.

 

“Matt, if you got a stripper, I’ll beat your ass” Shiro threatened. Matt laughed and shook his head.

 

“Chill, there are no strippers. we’re just gonna drink a shit ton and then hit the town” He smirked.

 

“Aren’t these two too young to drink?” Coran asked, pointing to Keith and Lance.

 

“And?” Keith raised his eyebrows. Coran shrugged and put his hands up in defeat. Lance giggled and leaned his chin on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Yes?” he asked.

 

“Nothin’.” Lance replied and kissed his neck, before lifting his head to stand up straight again. Keith blushed and turned around to face Lance.

 

“Aw, I made you blush” he teased.

 

“Shut up” Keith smiled slightly.

 

“Can I kiss you now?” Lance whispered. Keith got closer to him so their lips were just barely touching.

 

“Later” he smirked before turning around and walking over to where everyone is. Lance opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Keith really was a tease. He walked over to the group and was handed a can of beer. Even though Lance’s mom told him not to drink, he was going to do it anyways. Not like she would find out.

 

“Okay, so we’re going to play some drinking games. First, we’ll start with a classic. Never have I ever” Matt announced. everyone nodded and sat down in the chairs. Lance was sat between Keith and Allura, Coran was beside her, Shiro beside Keith, and Matt between Coran and Shiro.

 

“Shiro, you start” He said. Shiro nodded and thought for a moment.

 

“Never have I ever had a one night stand” Shiro smiled, knowing full well Matt has. Matt and Allura took a sip of their beer. Next was Matt.

 

“Never have I ever been skinny dipping” Matt said. both Shiro and Allura drank their beer.

 

“Ew, Shiro” Keith scrunched his face.

 

“What? Am I not allowed to have fun?” he asked innocently. Keith shook his head,

 

They played for a while, everyone got slightly tipsy and found out things about each other that they probably didn’t want to know.

 

“Okay! Next!” Matt said loudly. He was more drunk than everyone else. He pulled out a case of _Jenga._

 

“JENGA” he yelled.

 

“Matt, shut the fuck up” Shiro laughed. everyone giggled and sat around the table.

 

“Sorry, So, everyone pour half your drinks in this cup.” Matt said, putting down a large mug in front of him. Everyone did as they were told and sat back down.

 

“So, we’re gonna play Jenga, and if you’re the one who knocks the tower down, you gotta drink the whole thing” He explained. Everyone nodded as Matt set up the game.

 

“Also, there are things on the blocks that you gotta do if you take it” he added.

 

“OKAY, someone start”

 

Keith took out a block from the middle and read it.

 

“2 truths 1 lie?” he questioned.

 

“You gotta say two truths and a lie and we gotta guess which one the lie is. Whoever gets it wrong has to drink, and you have to take a shot for every person who got it right” Matt explained.

 

“Okay.. uh…. okay. I can hold my breath for 2 minutes, I’ve never seen _Star Wars_ , and I have an autographed picture from Taylor Swift” Keith said.

 

“You definitely don’t have signed picture of Taylor Swift” Shiro shook his head.

 

“I’m going with Shiro. Taylor Swift is the lie” Coran exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“HAH! Drink, bitches” Keith laughed.

 

“What??” Shiro asked.

 

“I absolutely have a signed picture of Taylor Swift. Bought it on eBay at, like, 3 in the morning” he snickered. Everyone groaned and took a shot.

 

“Alright, Lance, your turn” Allura smiled. Lance smiled back and took a block from the top and read it out loud.

 

“Cross arms” he said.

 

“You cross arms with the person to your left and chug your drinks” Matt slurred. Lance nodded. The person on his left was Allura.

 

They did what the block told them, while everyone cheered for them to chug the rest of their beers. They finished at the same time and laughed as they caught their breath, arms still hooked to each other. Keith watched them as they pulled their arms away. He may or may not have been jealous. It wasn’t his fault.

 

Coran was the one who accidentally knocked the tower down, so he was the one who chugged the mixture of everyone’s drinks. Everyone cheered as he chugged the whole thing.

 

After two hours of their drinking games, everyone was completely drunk. They had gotten back in the limo.

 

“Alright, so, now due to request, we’re going to the zoo” Matt announced. Lance’s face lit up and he looked over at Keith.

 

“You’re welcome” he smiled. Lance wanted to kiss him right there, but if felt weird to have an audience. So, he just wrapped an arm around him. Keith blushed and leaned into him.

 

“Anyways, the zoo closes at 8, which is now, but I’ve talked them into staying open an extra hour for us” Matt finished. Lance grinned and got closer to keith.

 

Once they arrived at the zoo, they had split up and looked at different things for 20 minutes. Lance was dragging Keith to his favourite spots to show him.

 

“ _Tundra Trek_ is my favourite part, but I guess it’s too hot for them to be out” Lance said, leaning his head against the polar bear exhibit. Keith nodded and shivered from the cold.

 

“I guess it’s not hot for everyone” Lance teased. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Keith.

 

“Lance, then you’ll be cold” Keith shook his head. Lance rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

“I don’t care.” he said, putting it on Keith’s shoulders.

 

“Thanks” Keith muttered. Lance smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

 

“Come” he dragged Keith over to a small hill near a tree and sat down. Keith sat next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

 

“Lance?” he asked.

 

“Mhm?” Lance hummed. Keith took a deep breath.

 

“Are we dating?”

 

Lance chuckled.

 

“Do you want us to be?” Lance questioned. Keith lifted his head.

 

“Do you?” Keith looked at him.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Keith shrugged and put his head on his knees.

 

“Allura seems like she likes you” he murmured.

 

“Keith, look at me”

 

Keith looked up at Lance again.

 

“I’ve told you a bunch of times that you’re way better than everyone else. I want you, not Allura” he whispered.

 

Before Keith could answer, Lance had pulled him in for a kiss. Keith smiled into it and kissed back. Lance moved his hand to cup Keith’s jaw and pulled him in closer. It didn’t take long at all before their kiss turned heated. Lance had moved his hand from Keith’s jaw to his hair and tugged at it, making a Keith moan into the kiss. He moved to straddle Keith as he laid down. Lance pushed his jacket off of Keith’s shoulders and kissed down his neck, his fingers trailing down the boy’s torso.

 

“Fuck, Lance” Keith moaned quietly as Lance had sucked a hickey into his neck. His lips had trailed back to Keith’s mouth and their tongues collided. Lance was just about to lift Keith’s shirt when there was a very sudden loud boom. They both jumped, assuming someone got shot. But, the noise turned out to be fireworks.

 

“Scared the shit out of me” Lance breathed, climbing off of Keith.

 

“Same. Really thought we were about to die” Keith laughed and looked over at Lance. He chuckled and laid down next to Keith, slipping his hand into his. They both watched the fireworks until their time was up and they had to go back to the limo.

 

“So, who wants _McDonald’s_?” Matt asked. Everyone nodded and Matt told the driver. They got to Mcdonald’s and Matt stopped everyone from getting out.

 

“If a bunch of drunk people, especially if two of them aren’t allowed to drink, show up in a McDonald’s I’m pretty sure that won’t end well” he said.

 

“Okay, then who will go?” Allura asked.

 

“I’ll go” Shiro volunteered. Everyone told him their order and he wrote it down on his phone. He got out of the limo and went into the McDonald’s, trying to act as sober as possible.

 

He came back 15 minutes later with three bags worth of food. He distributed everything and they all ate while they dropped everyone off.

 

They got to Lance’s place and Keith walked him to his door.

 

“Tonight was fun” Lance smiled.

 

“It was. I’m glad you’re my boyfriend now” Keith replied.

 

“I’m glad you’re my boyfriend now, too” he grinned.

 

“Goodnight” Keith said.

 

“Goodnight” Lance said back. Lance opened the door to his house and entered. Keith turned around and walked back to the limo.


	13. Chapter 13

July 4th 11:56 PM

 

Lance: HUNK

 

Hunk: yeah

 

Lance: I CAME HOME FROM THE BACHELOR PARTY AND MY MOM SAID MY LETTER CAME

 

Hunk: HOLY FUCK DID YOU OPEN IT

 

Lance: YES

 

Hunk: AND????

 

Lance: I GOT IN BITCH

 

Hunk: OH MYHJKS

 

Hunk: IM SO HAPPY YES BITCH YES

 

Lance: OH AND ALSO GUESS THE FUCK WHAT

 

Hunk: WHAT

 

Lance: KEITH AND I ARE OFFICIALLY DATING

 

Hunk: ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME

 

Lance: I KNOW

 

Hunk: does he know you got accepted?

 

Lance: no but i’m about to tell him. why?

 

Hunk: won’t it be hard to date him while you’re in california

 

Lance: oh shit

 

Lance: i didn’t even think about that

 

Lance: shit

 

Hunk:... well congratulations again…..

 

Lance: thanks

 

Lance: fuck

 

* * *

 

 

July 5th 2:24 PM

 

Lance: hello my beautiful boyfriend

 

Keith: hello gorgeous

 

Lance: FUCK i just melted you’re so cute

 

Keith: SHUSH ur cuter

 

Lance: HEY REMEMBER WHEN YOU SAID I WAS NEVER GONNA BE YOUR BOYFRIEND

 

Keith: yeah glad i was wrong

 

Lance: STOP youre making me bust an uwu

 

Keith: mwuah

 

Lance: i got in trouble with my mom last night shdkjs

 

Keith: for being drunk?

 

Lance: yeah

 

Lance: did your parents say anything?

 

Keith: nah

 

Keith: but they did say something about the hickey u left me

 

Lance: LMAO what did they say?

 

Keith: well they were like “when did that happen?” and i was like “last night” and then they were like “with lance?” and then i said yeah and then they asked if i needed another sex talk and i yeeted myself from the conversation

 

Lance: OMG

 

Lance: i wanna meet ur parents they seem cool

 

Keith: yeah they are

 

Keith: also i still have ur jacket

 

Lance: BITCH

 

Lance: keep it ;)

 

Keith: i’m not gonna take your jacket

 

Lance: why not

 

Keith: because its your JACKET

 

Keith: give me a sweater or something

 

Lance: OK i will. u should come over right now so i can give it to u

 

Keith: are you not hungover

 

Lance: oh yes very but i wanna be with u

 

Keith: lame ok

 

Lance: WOW

 

Keith: i’m kidding ur cute

 

Lance: eheh <3

 

Keith: im gonna come over ok i wanna hang out with you

 

Lance: YES OK

 

Keith: im getting myself an uber if i dont make it to your place i’ve been killed and my uber driver’s name is david

 

Lance: OK

* * *

 

 

Keith got to Lance’s place and he knocked on the front door, which opened almost immediately. Lance was standing at the front door and he yanked Keith into his house, closing the door behind them.

 

“Jesus, you almost pulled my arm out of my socket” Keith pouted, rubbing his shoulder.

 

“Sorry. I’m excited to see you” Lance smiled. Keith grinned and shook his head.

 

“Hurry up and take your shoes off” he said.

 

“Well I don’t want to have to climb out your window without shoes again” Keith crossed his arms. Lance laughed.

 

“My parents know you’re over, so it’s fine. Take your damn shoes off and let’s go.”

 

“Okay, okay, geez”

 

Keith did as he was told and followed Lance up to his room. Lance grabbed something from his drawer and handed it to Keith.

 

“Here you go” he smiled. Keith looked at it and groaned. It was the cropped sweater that Lance had worn the first time they met.

 

“I’m not gonna wear this” Keith rolled his eyes, handing it back to him. Lance frowned and pulled Keith in for a slow and sweet kiss. Keith melted into the kiss and put his hands on Lance’s shoulders.

 

Lance pulled away and gave Keith puppy dog eyes.

 

“Please? Just for a minute?” he asked. Keith’s eyes fluttered open and he blushed.

 

“Fine, whatever” Keith muttered. He pulled his shirt over his head and stuck his hand out so Lance could give him the sweater.

 

“Actually, I don’t mind if you stay like that” Lance winked.

 

“Just give me the damn crop top” Keith laughed.

 

Lance chuckled and handed it to him. Keith pulled it over his head and put it on, leaving his midriff exposed.

 

“How do I look?” he made an ironic “sexy” pose. Lance bit his lip and nodded.

 

“Hot” he breathed. Keith blushed and pushed him a bit.

 

“Shut up”

 

“You asked”

 

Keith laughed and pulled Lance in for another kiss. He kissed back almost immediately and put his hands on Keith’s waist, pulling him in closer. His fingers were touching Keith’s bare skin, and it made him want more. A lot more. He wanted to _touch_ more. But, he didn’t. Not yet. Lance pulled away and smiled, earning a smile back from Keith.

 

“Wanna play _Mario Kart_?” he asked, walking over to his bed and sitting down. Keith nodded and followed to sit beside him. Lance was about to stand up to set it up, when his phone started ringing. He picked it up, looked at the caller ID, and answered it.

 

“Yes?” he asked. He had a conversation with whoever was on the other side, before hanging up with a _See you later._

 

“That was Hunk, he needs my help with something. He lives a block over, so we could go real quick and come back” Lance explained. Keith groaned and stared at Lance. He didn’t want to get up again, not when he was _this_ comfortable.

 

“Or, I could go real quick and you can stay here until I come back” he sighed.

 

“Yeah, okay” Keith smiled. Lance grinned and turned to walk out of his bedroom.

 

“Wait, come kiss me” Keith whined, causing Lance to giggle. He turned back around and walked over to Keith on the bed. He leaned in and kissed him softly, before pulling away and leaving. Keith grinned and watched Lance leave.

 

After a few minutes of being alone, Keith got bored. He decided to look around Lance’s room. Some people would call it snooping, but those people weren’t there. So, he decided to look through Lance’s things.

 

Keith walked over to Lance’s desk and sat down on the chair. He swiveled around for a few seconds before looking through the many papers on the desk. Most of it was school work, some of it were little drawings and doodles, and one of them was an acceptance letter from _CalTech_.

 

Keith picked it up and read it. Lance had gotten into the school he wanted. Keith didn’t know how to react, but he didn’t have time to figure it out as someone had opened the front door downstairs. Keith put the letter back where he found it and went back to Lance’s bed right before Lance came into his room.

 

“Hey. Did you just lay there for 10 minutes?” Lance chuckled. Keith smiled and nodded.

 

“Your bed is comfortable” he said, voice visibly shaking.

 

“You okay?” Lance asked, suddenly worried.

 

“Yeah, just pretty tired” Keith lied.

 

“Oh. Well, you can take a nap, if you want.” Lance offered, getting into his bed and sitting next to Keith. Keith nodded and got closer to Lance, draping his arm across his chest. Lance chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, closing his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

July 5th 7:39 PM

 

Lance: you left :(

 

Keith: SORRY i had to get home

 

Lance: you left your shirt here

 

Keith: yeah i’m still wearing your stupid crop top

 

Lance: <3 do you love it

 

Keith: yeah.

 

Lance: YAY ok so now your shirt is mine these are the rules

 

Keith: you want my plain black shirt

 

Lance: yes

 

Keith: lmao ok its yours now

 

Lance: <3

 

Keith: <33

 

Lance: not to be gay but i miss you

 

Keith: i miss you too

 

Lance: gay

 

Keith: i hate u

 

Lance: MWUAH

 

Keith: i gotta go shopping goodbye

 

Lance: ok think of me xx

 

* * *

 

 

7:53 PM

 

Keith: hhek

 

Pidge: u good

 

Keith: no i have a porblem

 

Pidge: youre drunk?

 

Keith: no just a littlr

 

Keith: im at home so dw

 

Keith: but anyways lance got accepted at that school in california

 

Pidge: OH tell him i say congrats

 

Keith: no he doesnt know that i know

 

Pidge: oh. how come?

 

Keith: IDK

 

Keith: but i saw the letter on his desk

 

Pidge: is he going?

 

Keith: i don’t know

 

Pidge: do you want him to?

 

Keith: he desevres it

 

Pidge: when is he leaving?

 

Keith: i dont know katie he hasn’t told me anything about it

 

Pidge: oh. sorry.

 

* * *

 

 

July 6th 2:02 AM

 

Shiro: where are you?

 

Keith: wdym

 

Shiro: why did i get a call from mom and dad asking if you were with me?

 

Keith: cause i told them i would be

 

Shiro: where are you.

 

Keith: dont worry im fine

 

Shiro: keith it is 2am you are going to get murdered

 

Keith: i just went on a walk

 

Shiro: well go home and stop lying to your parents

 

Keith: whatever

 

Shiro: keith they were worried about you. can you please act like an adult for once?

 

Keith: whatever. dont care.

  

Shiro: are you drunk

 

Keith: barely. leave me alone.

 

Shiro: go back home. please.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this story as i upload so the uploads will be slow i guess


End file.
